


Burn

by Lyumia



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren Kouen, CEO of Kou Industries, playboy trillionaire that has a knack for innovating genius projects in the year three thousand; While Alibaba Saluja was raised in the slums of the cities in an honorable thieves guild when he is approached by Rashid Saluja- his biological father and gets taken under Kouen's wing- despite the unwillingness of both parties eventually they'll find a love that burns in even the darkest of rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Below The Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame. ._.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the streets cowering below the magnificent skyscrapers there are those who choose to stay and work within their humble homes, who continue walking with their heads high in the historical underground city, living with the past- content with their lives as the sun sets above them another day, burning the poisonous air in their lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU takes place in an industrial setting.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything! If I did everyone would have nosebleeds because of the yaoi hands of death! (Seriously those hands are HUGE!))  
> When addressing the Ren's the last name goes first because of their cultur....blablablabla- I wrote it like that deal with it!

The first thing I noticed was that today was plodding along smoothly, which was fortunate for my trillion dollar company, yet as I tinkered with the metal device in my hands, I found the activity rather wearisome.

"Brother." A voice called followed by a quick knock on the aquatex glass. 

"Come in." I called recognizing Koumei's voice, clearing my desk I folded my hands together, resting my chin on the back of my hands I leaned forward on my elbows; Koumei -unlike me- was known to be very unattractive; he had his shaggy red hair tied back, and acne scars on his nose and cheeks- and his disheveled clothes did not help his appearance; wearing a faded sweater over a white button up shirt, and beige trousers. "What is it?"

 "Rashid Saluja would like to speak with you." My  brother smiled with a grin that could signify mishap for everyone. "Do you wish to listen." 

"No."

"Come in Saluja!" Koumei announced flashing him one last smirk before leaving.

Writing a mental note to self to invent a doorknob that would keep Koumei out...and keep myself from killing him later; he gestured for the old man to sit down.

"My apologies for the intrusion, but an urgent matter arose." Rashid began his graying blonde beard spread out on his chest, and long hair falling down over his suit, and his long goatee curled at the end.  My silence was a signal for him to continue. "As I am sure you know I have fallen ill, and you should have full ownership of the company once I pass."

Feeling suspicious, I listened intently, waiting for further explanation.

"I have found my third son." 

I frowned, displeased at the knowledge. "I see. So you're asking me to pass your authority down to him." I concluded. 

"Not necessarily, but I do not want to leave him nothing if I die sooner than expected." He admitted, his eyes downcast. "Besides Alibaba is resourceful, I doubt he'd be a burden."

"You seem to be entrusting a lot to this kid." I quickly contemplated the benefits I could reap from the situation if I agreed. Maybe he'll say my goatee is cool. No, the coolness of my goatee is unquestionable. Don't I look good with it.  Peeling myself away from my thoughts I looked back at Rashid who was waiting patiently. "I'll meet him and consider it." 

Exiting the office, striding into a large glass hallway; there in front of one of the large windows way a boy- presumably in his teenage years, staring down at the orange buildings below as the sun set, solemn copper eyes glowed in the light.

He was lean, with blonde hair, and an ahoge protruding from his hair, additionally he had a red rope tied around his neck, and a earning on his cartilage; the green dress shirt was loose, as was his red tie as he gazed out the window in his yellow school pants with a small smile, as if he was recalling a sad memory.

I was almost immediately taken with by the sight of the gentle curves of his rounded face to think twice about saying no- soaking in the sight as I was careful to remain placid.

"Alibaba." Rashid patted his shoulder reassuringly. "This is Ren Kouen." 

 He lowered his head putting his hands together to give a small bow. "I'm Alibaba Saluja, pleased to meet you." He smiled earnestly.  

 While I couldn't sense anything shrewd about the way he carried himself, there was a mix of determination and uncertainty in his honey colored eyes. 

I frowned internally, hoping he was not another indecisive idiot. "What was the latest model released of the A18 Vehicles?" I inquired, testing his knowledge.

"I believe it was the 340bk87, the ones that can withstand 200,000 kilograms (440,000lbs), right?" He answered, scratching his cheek sheepishly. 

Letting out a thoughtful sound in the back of my throat, musing how adorable the boy in front of me was as he timidly played with the rope around his neck. Maybe he'll think my goatee is cool. No, he'll definitely think it's cool. "Alright." He glanced at Rashid. "I accept your proposal." Turning back to the boy, Alibaba I added, "I have a meeting in the morning, but I do expect you here at eight- go to the reception desk and ask for Ren Kouha. I'll be back at Ten, and I expect you to be there." Sternly, I did my best to show him my -I-won't-deal-with-bullshit expression, pleased at the nervous expression he returned with a stuttered 'yes sir'.

* * *

After being dismissed by Kouen I did my best to steady my shaking hands. My father, who walked beside me spoke up; "Are you alright, son? Ren Kouen can be very intimidating occasionally, but he is a very good man."

I grinned with a shaky laugh. "I can tell...actually he seems really cool to me." I sheepishly admitted- playing with the rope around my neck I slid into the the passenger seat of the 299zkA59 mustang; despite being an old model from the year twenty thousand six hundred, the restored vehicle functioned better than one of the new cars that sped across the sky- with the addition of the custom black leather seats that the driver could sink into it was no surprised that I had put ninety percent of my affections into the car. 

The penthouse where my father resided with his two other sons was no short of glory either, with large white pillars, the [Arabic garden](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/d5/ac/ff/d5acffbb10b9b92d6d6526ab847965ef.jpg) styled terrace on a large patio perfect for overlooking the city or having a relaxing drink- whilst the interior decor consisted of beige drapes and curtains tied back with silver string, and white couches on lustrous tiles that one could see their reflection in a quick glance. 

As I entered my room, which had a very different atmosphere with its dark walls, plain bed, with only the clutter of books on a glass desk, black curtains prevented any light from the city glow from seeping through, and the soundproof windows made the room seem isolated from the outside world. [Changing](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/6c/68/7f/6c687fa6f4fe64c7629dff1139371610.jpg) into my ripped jeans, and skull shirt, I called out that I would be back as Rashid worked in his office. 

"Alibaba." Sahbmad twiddled his fingers shyly, wearing a plain silk white dress shirt, and black trousers- his long black hair tied back with a ribbon. 

"Uh, yes Sahbmad?" I inquired raising my eyebrows in mild surprise, for my step-brothers rarely spoke with me, because of my birth status.

"There's a book I really want, at the bookstore by the Ocean Blue Sushi Bar, could you get it for me?" 

"Sure!" I whisked my GCAIMS _(global computing analysis of international machinery system)_ out of my back pocket opening the notes section. "What's it called."

"Gone with the Wind."

I looked back at him surprised. "By Margret Mitchell?" 

He nodded, bashful as he stopped playing with his hands. "You know it?" 

"I have it, one second." Going back into my room, picking up the book carefully, I handed it to him.

He hesitated accepting it with a grateful nod. "You don't think I'm weird?" He almost whispered. "For being so obsolete?"

I smiled kindly at him, putting on my hat as I walked towards the door. "Men who forget the past are doomed to repeat it, how will we walk forward if we have nowhere to walk from?" I offered, leaving the thought lingering in the air.

Despite he the large air filters that hovered around tediously, the air was still rather polluted; ignoring the strange looks I was getting for my strange style of dress-for these parts- I strolled into the central elevator that lead to the lower levels. The first few floors of civilization: The slums, where I was raised had dirt roads, rustic cars, and loud radios playing out various different stations through their static. 

Since the year two thousand three hundred radio's were required in every household, and the news station had to be played at least twice a week or the offender will receive a fine, and if the offender did not pay the fine after a period of two weeks a police bot will make the arrest.  The police officers worked in the higher levels, for the dictator deemed the lower levels too dangerous for upstanding citizens.

The slums weren't actually slums though. People just called it that because it was old.

The small wooden, urban houses beside the roads, and run down shops had been there for the last ten centuries- falling further away from the industrial future that the above ground offered. I liked it here; despite the asphalt road that had been worn down five hundred years ago, the retro setting had an alluring feel to it. Walking into the [diner](http://barsandbooths.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/sallys_diner_counter21.jpg), where a group of six teenagers, and young adults sat by the old copper juke box. 

Mara, a middle aged waitress with long wavy hair smiled at me as I passed. "The usual, darling?" She asked with a thick southern accent. 

Admitting- albeit reluctantly- to myself that I had always found her voice nice, since nobody had such a strong accent these days, I nodded, smiling back. "Thanks Mara."

"Sure thing, sweetie." She wrote down the order of steak and mashed potatoes I usually ate whenever I came here. 

"Alibaba!" Aladdin exclaimed waving his arms wildly as Sarah taught Morgiana how to braid hair, using Aladdin's chin length blue hair as a example.

James; a dark skinned man who just graduated from high school, stood to greet me with a handshake- bumping our chest together afterward, he stepped aside for Damien- a shorter less muscular teenager with tan skin and white hair. "Yo, what's up, man?" James inquired as the sat down in the red and white booths.

"I'm officially working as Ren Kouen's assistant." I answered sheepishly.

Sarah cooed as she continued to braid Aladdin's hair. "Somebody has a man crush!" She sang.

Aladdin who was nonchalantly letting Morginana tie pink, glitter coated accessories into his hair as he cheered; "That's great Alibaba! I'm glad you can learn more about being a better mechanic-"

"Assistant." James interjected. "Assistant, not an actual mechanic-"

"Guys!" I whined, any hopes I had were shot down like a world war two military blimp. Dejected, I sunk deeper into the seat. "I have to be there by tomorrow to learn the ropes."

"Alibaba." Morgiana finally spoke up.

"Yeah Morg?"

"Wear protection."

 The entire table- excluding me and Morgiana- burst into a howling fit of laughter as my cheeks inflamed out of embarrassment.

" Morgiana!" I stuttered, scrambling over my words as I frantically tried to shut everybody up.  "I- it's- why?!" Letting out a sigh I decided not to give a shit an laugh along, as Mara returned handing me a strawberry smoothie and a plate as she wiggled her eyebrows teasingly.

_Screw you too life._

Aladdin, James, and Damien, and I all took the central elevator to level three- the third junkyard belonging to the early two thousands, shifting through all the scraps left behind. Aladdin held a soiled teddy bear, missing one of its button eyes, in his small hands. "It's sad to see what was left behind for us to move forward."

" Not really." Damien grimaced as he threw aside some dismantled lingerie.

"Gross." They all shuddered.

 Finding a broken CD player I opened it, ecstatically I pulled out the scratched disc- wiping away the dust I cheered; "I found one!" Scanning the disc with his GCAIMS as the others pushed aside the grotesque objects. 

The search for music payers, old radios continued until Aladdin in pulled out a large metal head, the Iron thicker on the back of the head than the front. "Alibaba, I found something!"

 Crawling closed I scrutinized it, clawing away at the layer of dirt partially covering an engraving. "Amon." I read aloud, beaming as I recalled what it was. "It's a scrapped project, called MechArmor- machines that would fight in the war that happened ten years ago- but they were hard to operate so the canceled the project right before the international trade treaty was signed. It's the seventh model built by Ren Kouen! Well a piece of it." I pouted at the last part.

"Then we'll find the rest of it." Aladdin assured shifting through the large mound once more.

"And if not, we'll rebuild it from scratch!" James asserted, with a large grin. "This pouting mess of estrogen isn't the amazing pile of testosterone that spent ten months building me a Lamborghini."

"James, if you're telling me-  _Again-_ that I look like a girl in a nice way, I'm going to introduce your car to a sledge hammer" I put a hand in his shoulder with a malicious smile.

"That's so mean." He sobbed crossing his muscular arms over his dark green Bob Marley T-shirt with a pout. "Teresa is my baby."

"I found a drill!" Aladdin chimed in mischievously.

"Monsters!"

 _For once life decides to be an asshole to someone else,_ I mused continuing to dig through the mess. 

The most we could find were a leg, and scraps of a torso, hand, and waist; I worked diligently pulling out tangled wires from it internal structure; fixing dents with magnets that would eventually screw with the worlds magnetic field and result in an astronomic apocalyptic era- yep, because I'm great at making scientific predictions.  _Just great._ Eventually the steel shined in the dim light as I studied the empty husk proudly. Scanning the mess, I activated a three dimensional blueprint with my GCAIMS, strapping on my goggles I grinned as I connected new wires to the circuit board; more information presenting itself to my finger tips.

The missing power core was going to be my biggest issue, but I could work around it- breaking apart the metal fragments of the robot that towered over me, I began replacing wires when my GCAIMS started ringing. 

"Answer." I called out, and a holographic image of my father appeared. 

"Alibaba, it's seven in the morning." He stated sternly as I dropped the metal arm in a panic.

Cursing quietly I shoved everything aside, hoping Kassim wouldn't mind the mess. "I'll be there in ten." I shouted, grabbing the device, and my hover board. 

"Hurry Alibaba."

 Running out of the house I jumped on the board soaring over Mara who wished me good luck with a wave. Dodging the cars that would most certainly impale me if I wasn't careful, I made my way to the skyscraper of a building my father lived.  "I'm here!" I shoved my keys into the lock opening it. Rashid patiently sat on the couch with a mug in his hands. Jumping to his feet he shoved me into the bathroom, and activated the Artificial Intelligence system I despised.

 _"Good morning Alibaba, quick rinse today sir?"_ Rashid left as the Machine started to run.

"Yeah." I answered, feeling the effect of drowsiness from my all nighter. 

_"Right away sir, please be careful, and refrain from falling asleep in the shower again."_

"Screw you Dave." I mumbled as the machine transported my clothes into the laundry hamper. 

When the water turned itself off five minuets later the AI asked; _"What fragrance do you desire today, young sir?"_

I rolled my eyes irritability. "Oh I don't know, unicorns, or maybe freaking Windex if we're going artificial."

 _" Was that what you call_ sarcasm, _young sir?_ " It inquired.

"No it's what I want to smell like." I snorted.

_"I believe I do not have that fragrance in my memory."_

 Groaning I told him that Aqua Do Gio Pour Homme would smell better than sarcasm, and I figured I didn't like Dave because he was only used when I was exhausted or depressed.

"Alibaba." Sahbmad called out from the kitchen where he an Ahbmad are breakfast.

" Yeah?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

 In the car I stared impassively out the window, occasionally glancing at the clock that read seven thirty six, the down at my dark hued [ensemble](http://kamodivah29.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/mens-fashion-updated-4-13.jpg) which I had accidentally programmed Dave to call; "rich emo freak" much to my father's silent horror. The Kou building shimmered in the morning light with it's reflective glass as it rose above the other buildings that cowered in it's greatness- similarly like the pictures of the ocean that once shined with such a radiance that is now stained with an ugly brown hue, and stinks of pollutes.

Biding my father goodbye, I walked into the building approaching the reception desk- I felt my heart stop as a familiar voice called out to me. "Yohoo!" A woman with brown hair styled in a pixy cut skipped over to me from where she walked with Koumei- her heeled  [shoes](http://www.ministryoffashion.co.uk/blog/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/summer-trend...-posh-punk2.jpg) clattering against the tile floors. "James told me you would be working here."

I'm going to puke out my insides and die a horrible death inside this beautiful tower, but after quickly deciding I won't give her that satisfaction just yet. "Hello Amanda. You look  _wonderful_ today." I stated flatly, offering a million dollar smile that looked like it could eat any shit that somebody shoved down my throat with a rusty spoon. _I need to work on my shit-eating voice._  

Koumei approached as I said that, deciding to remain oblivious to the tension between me and the gold digging human being called a respectable woman by misguided people. "Miser Saluja, you're early this morning. Are you acquainted with miss Jackson?" He inquired pushing up the sleeves of his [blazer](http://olfashionone.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Fashion-Clothes-for-Men-Photography.jpg).

" Funny, I had assumed you were up all night in your workshop since you weren't home when I visited your house." Amanda mused, not hiding her spite towards me any longer, her pink lips twisting into a scowl.

Silently agreeing the time for bullshit was over I returned the glare with even more intensity. "I see no reason as to why it's a concern to you." I almost growled.

"Well seeing how we're coworkers now, I assumed we would be seeing a lot of each other." She snarled. 

"Well- wait What!?" I stared at her horrified.

" _Coworkers._ " She repeated, annoyed. "I am Ren Koumei's assistant, after all."

 Great, for now on I had to be _decent_ to Sarah's monster of a sister.

_Thanks for the thousand years of Fucks, life, you asshole._

Unlike the older Ren brothers, Kouha was very outspoken, greeting me with; "You're Rashid's illegitimate son?" He laughed after I introduced myself. "I guess that makes you noble garbage, huh?"

Hearing this I laughed too, not thinking much about what he said. "Basically."

He seemed surprised for a moment, but then he grinned. "I like you. I was going to tell the girls to educate you, but I'll do it myself." He lead me to the one hundred eighth floor, starting the tour from to top , and back down, then up. During this entire hour we talked about various things, from machines, to food, to clothes- which he had a sudden fit of laughter when I told him about Dave calling one of my outfits; "Shitfaced", apparently his was called "[I Woke Up Like A Beautiful Mother Fucker](http://gagafashionland.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/gaga-japan-dummyhead-depaysemen3.jpg)". Eventually we returned to Kouen's office when I asked the question:" What kind of music do you listen to?"

He made a funny face at that. "What do you mean, there's only one kind of music?" 

I grinned whipping out my GCAIMS. "There's plenty if you know where to look." I said as I picked out a song I thought Kouha would like.

_If I leave tonight, will you care to say goodbye?_

_Would you cry? So beautiful are your tears that capture the light._

_I'm a man, who lives so far away from the sky,_

_a broken bird who lacks the wings for flight._

He listened intently grasping onto every single word that was spoken.

_And yet here you are, this beautiful girl with the will to fly._

_Singing to me, this beautiful bird, the forbidden lulyby meant to lull children to sleep._

_And as the weak man I am, I weep._

_Because you gave me such a beautiful goodbye..._

He gazed out the window in a daze, as he was watching the scene unfold before him.

_I don't want to say goodbye._

_For I fear in the morning if I woke,_

_you'd be gone forever, and I would never again hear the sad song you spoke._

_So tonight let's not say goodbye..._

When it ended he turned to me with the most serious expression that I ever saw in my entire life. "What was that?"

"It was music, I think it was by a band in the twenty thousand two hundred." I answered. "It was a nice band." I agreed solemnly. 

"Music." He repeated. "Do you have more like that?"

I bowed teasingly. "Your wish is my command." 

By the time it was ten o' clock me and Kouha were prancing through the hallways singing arm in arm; "Sorry I'm a fuck up! Yeah! I can't do nothing right!" 

A teenager with black hair and blue eyes glanced back at us as we skipped past. "Kouha?" He titled his head in confusion. I noticed half of his face was scarred.

"Hey Hakruyuu!" Kouha exclaimed. "Check it out Alibaba has the best thing ever! Real music!" He held the device closer to the taller boy's ear so he got an earful of the line: _'my girlfriend told me that she wants a break, and that being with me is what turned her gay'._

Despite looking startled Hakruyuu seemed rather curious, ignoring Kohau who was fussing over his boring taste in clothes, that even I had to admit he looked rather plain in his basic sweater, and dark pants.

"There's a lot more, but Kouha really likes this artist." I explained. "I'm Alibaba Saluja."

He held out his hand with a polite smile. "Ren Hakruyuu." 

Kouha jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh, and there's dancing! Alibaba is really good at it! Its really fun, Alibaba was teaching me!" 

"Dancing?" He repeated clearly puzzled. 

"Yeah, and I have to say I'm pretty good at it too." Kouha boasted crossing his arms over his chest proudly. 

"You're learning quicker than my friends did." I agreed. "Though your cat daddy needs a little work." 

"Your red nose sucks!" He laughed punching my shoulder. 

I chimed in with a small snicker, nodding my head. Laughing harder when I saw the complete confusion on Hakruyuu's face.

"Shall we enlighten him?" Kouha teased, poking my side.

"Enlighten with what?" A girl with red hair and pink eyes wore a pink kimono, the long sleeves raised to cover her face, as she walked with Kouen- and I'd be lying if I didn't say that he looked good in a suit- and another woman with black hair and blue eyes who was also in a [suit](http://img03.taobaocdn.com/bao/uploaded/i3/T1ogq9XnXoXXbbhgg3_050106.jpg).

"This dance that Alibaba taught me, but I'd rather not scar my dearest older brother for life, so let's go Alibaba!" Kouha pulled on my arm running down the hall dragging me behind him. 

He lead us to a small garden on the thirtieth floor, with a heavy sigh he threw himself down on a bench. "Ah that was a close one." 

"Huh?" I glanced down at him, fiddling with the beautiful flowers in the garden. 

"Kouen, I mean, he doesn't like it when I play with his toys." He pouted resting his head on his arms. Long red hair falling over his face, obscuring it. "Sometimes I get really bored, so I want something new." He muttered so that I almost couldn't hear it. "And Kouen gets mad because I borrow his things." Kouha jumped to his feet suddenly stretching. "Well enough of that! You're a good listener, you know?" He waved me goodbye as he walked towards the exit. 

Stunned, I stood there dumb folded for a few moments. Listening to the soft sad song that was playing from my GCAIMS. 

"Alibaba." A deep voice called me from my paralysis. Kouen waited patiently, his blazer slung over his arm, and some flower petals landed on him, only to be swept away by the wind again. "Let's go."

"Okay." Walking behind him back to his office quietly, I pondered over what Kouha had said; pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, I sat down at my new desk- with the blurred glass and silence of the office it reminded me of my room- completely isolated from the rest of the world.

I was shifting through paper work and answering phone calls continuously, only when I noticed Kouen was standing behind me watching me work did I realized that the sun was setting. "Sir?"

"When was the last time you've slept?" He leaned closer, his face inches away from mine. "You have bags under your eyes..." A warm hand gently brushed my forehead. "And your skin is cold." 

Inching away from his touch, I turned back to my desk. "I don't really see why it's a concern..." I spoke failing at keeping my voice even.

He leaned back- I let out a  small sigh of relief- "Let's eat out." I opened my mouth to refuse not in the the mood to go to some fancy restaurant I would feel too uncomfortable in, until he added; "You can pick the place, regardless I'm going with you."

"Are you sure?" I asked despite eagerly grabbing my coat. 

"I'm going." 

Laughing childishly I pulled him along, almost skipping out the door. Guiding him through the not quite empty streets to the central elevator once again checking if he still wanted to go.

"After you so kindly lead me here?" He teased joining me on the elevator. 

I fiddled with the rope around my neck in the silence, waiting for the computer to say that we've arrived- after strolling through a couple dirt roads we finally reached the diner, which was brightly lit with it's neon signs and florescent lights.

The familiar belled chimed when I opened the door, Mara who was whipping tables looked up in surprise. She walked over to us with a warm smile as she greeted me warmly. "Good evening darling, do you want a table booth or counter for you and your friend?"

"Counter, Mara." I ignored the warmness creeping up my cheeks when she gave a series of approving nods.

"Number six?"

"Yeah."

"Okay sweetie, and what can I get you to drink?" She asked turning to Kouen.

"Tea will be fine, thank you." He answered. 

I totally did not see Mara mouth something about picking up a good one. Totally. 

"This is a nice place." Kouen leaned on the counter, putting his knuckles underneath the side of his chiseled jaw."Do you come here often?"

I nodded swaying side to side in my chair. "With my friends."

"Tell me about them."

"Well there's Aladdin, he's the youngest, but I'd say he's really mature, and well, he's my best friend. And Morgiana- she's really strong- she's a really good friend too, but she doesn't talk a lot. Sarah's pretty cool, but she has a bit of a...'sexy imagination' as she called it."

"Is my wifey telling people how amazing and awesome I am?" The said person spoke loudly wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "Because it's totally true- I'm awesome."

"Hello Alibaba." Morgiana greeted. The pink haired fanalis glanced between me an Kouen with a mischievous smile. "The ship is cannon." She whispered to Sarah.

"What?" I blurted out, wondering what that meant.

" It's okay Alibaba! We're still OTP!" Sarah cried. She laughed shedding her [jacket](http://www.mfashionista.com/post-images//military_fashion_2011_\(8\).jpg) she sat down next to me. "Let's double date."

"But you guys...aren't..." I started, terrified to hear what excuse she would come up with.

"That's not true, Morgiana is my new lesbian lover." She quipped, wrapping her arm around Morgiana.

I glanced back at Kouen who continued to watch with an amused smirk. 

"Now I know you're not trying to scare away my costumers, right miss Jackson?" Mara chided, setting down a large plate of fries coated in melted cheese.

Morgiana smiled whispering something to the waitress. 

"All the more reason for you not to be here, shoo!" Mara exclaimed pushing them to a booth on the far side of the room.  She set down Kouen's drink before once again leaving to talk to the girls. 

"Intriguing company."

"You could call them that." I sighed, thankful that Mara could distract Sarah before she could say anything embarrassing.

"Alibaba! Stop being such a prude and tap that ass, already!"

_Thanks Sarah. You always know just what to say._

"Don't be silly, cover your willy."

"You're not helping, Morgiana!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be longer but my browser decided to Be a jerk and reload every thirty minuets.  
> Second song: Fuck up by Shane Dawson.  
> The first one was one of my screwed up poems.


	2. There's A City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a city that doesn't glow like the stars- that doesn't have fancy cars- or millions of attractions. It has an ocean. And a promise; one that can never be anything more then a promise. And a sunset for another day passes, and time moves on without it- the only proof of it's existence is a forgotten name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe Alibaba is so socially unattractive  
> ...I have no shame ._.  
> I don't own anything #disclaimer

_The small clamor of conversing students was easy to ignore- my presence veiled by the dim lighting of the room, and the gray shutters blocking any light that the early morning had to offer._

_Math was one of my best classes- in fact I always had the best grades, much better than all the other students- but the teachers agreed when I transferred that they wouldn't draw too much attention to me, for my condition would be an inconvenience for both parties._   _Despite my mixed feelings towards the isolation- and some days I want to scream that I existed- I rather enjoyed being alone; not that it made much of a difference of how I usually stay seated at my glass desk studying._

_The school had three buildings, depending in the grade level the students went to classrooms inside their buildings. Though it was my second year of high school I still have not made any friends._

_A lonely existence indeed._

_As usual I walked silently down the halls in between classes alone, ignoring the groups that chortled at bad jokes- or ones that gossiped about the latest drama; but I was fine being alone, is what I often told myself. The engineering course I took was my absolute favorite; this week's project was to create a software of one's choosing that had to function properly- mine was a portable AI that could be uploaded to any device, but Rashid's AI had such a bleak personality I was reluctant to take him everywhere I went on my GCAIMS._

_Don't get me wrong- I absolutely admire the genius who created the latest AI system CEO of Kou industry, the technology empire, Kouen Ren- or is he refereed to as Ren Kouen? Anyways since Balbadd was bought and conjoined with Kou nothing really seemed different, in fact his father still worked there with the Ren family._

_By the time I was in the courtyard doing my English assignments the strangest thing happened- a heavy round object bounced off my head, causing me instant pain as my vision became darker._

_"What happened to him?"_

_"The middle schoolers were playing ball again,"_

_"Poor guy."_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"What?" Came the raspy reply, and I realized the words had came from my own mouth, Looking up a pink haired girl gazed down at me, ball tucked underneath her arm._

_"Whoa what happened to that guy's neck?" I heard the loud whisper; reflexively I fixed my[scarf](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b1/b8/4a/b1b84af4296722181200cfdf22fa3a5f.jpg) haphazardly, still dazed from the blow. _

_"Your head is bleeding." She stated nonchalantly._

_Feeling the back of my head I felt a warm sticky substance on my fingers, panicked I attempt to stand so I could ran to the nurses office frantically- failing I collapsed as the world began to spin._

_Wordlessly she slung me over her shoulder like a rag doll as I dumbly let her run through the halls as she carrried me to the main office. "Ah! Morgiana, what happened?" I heard Ugo, the school director inquire, concern thick in his voice. "Phoenix; Falcor where's Pheonix?"_

_"Duno' but could you tell her I said that she looked wonderful last night."_

_"No!"_

_"He passed out." Were the last words I heard._

_When I woke up staring at the ceiling of the nurse's office, a soft tune bring hummed stored me furthers as I sat up oh the stiff cot. The pink haired girl sat with her back towards me humming softly a sweet lullaby. "It's beautiful." I commented abruptly; she puffed out her cheeks that had an adorable blush. Shocked by the sudden reaction I asked, "what is it called?"_

_"Poufu." She answered. I_ _listened as she began to sing the melody. "There's a little ball of fluff, softest to the touch that likes a lot of stuff. He doesn't talk much but he's still my best friend." Abruptly she stopped. "I apologize I got carried away."_

_"It's fine."_

_"I heard you were mute." She said after a long moment of silence._

_"Not completely."_

_"Yet you talk to me?"_

_"I'm making an exception."_

_"Hi Alibaba!" Aladdin waved happily from the doorway, the eight year old happily flaunted his missing tooth in a big smile. "Hi Morgiana!"_

_I had met Aladdin the first year I had transfered here, and I was his math tutor because his teacher at the time had been giving him bad grades for... grabbing her breast in the middle of class and rubbing his fave in between them...honestly the kid needed all the help that he could get. Also Ugo had hoped that some of Aladdin's 'best qualities' would rub off on me, however this has yet to happen._

_Thank_ the gods _that didn't happen;_   _the entire military will have orders to murder a perverted blonde with emotional issues if that ever happens. What were you_ thinking _thinking Ugo?!_

_"I see you're as good as ever making good excuses." Aladdin teased nudging my side._

_"Eh? They're not excuses- they're just-"_

_"Loophole's?" Morgiana offered._

_"Ways to get out of a situation?" Aladdin chimed._

_"Euphenmism?"_

_I groaned rubbing my hair furiously in frustration. "Those are just more words for excuses!"_

 The smile creeping up onto my lips as I opened my eyes wasn't very reassuring- in fact it made me question my sanity a little, recalling the first time our trio talked. 

 _"Good morning sir? Have you rested well?"_ Dave with his slightly less than annoying mechanical voice asked. 

"Yes Dave, I'm in such a good mood I can't come up with any snippy comebacks."

_"I'm overjoyed sir; it makes morning procedures much more efficient on both parts."_

"Were you complaining Dave?" Baffled I looked everywhere, wonder where the hell was I supposed to look at a voice in my room- wow this must sound crazy to any onlooker.

 _"I do believe that is what you programmed me to do occasionally, are you pleased?"_  The AI inquired as a selection of my saved outfits appeared on a rotating image projector.  _"The weather today is approximately seventy eight degrees with mild breezes from the north east- and the range does not change throughout the day until eight pm at seventy five degrees- I recommend "[I look like I don't care in a sexy way](http://media.onsugar.com/files/ons1/191/1913634/26_2009/88646403_10.jpg)", sir." _

"Okay Dave- and you're doing splendid today." I had to give the machine credit, after I had programmed him he probably would've gotten sick of me in a few days if I hadn't messed up and accidentally made him so nice.

_"I appreciate the praise, sir."_

Sarah's sister, Amanda who was in a serious need of a very loud Christmas Carol (right in her waxy ears to make sure that the three ghost get the right one), waited for me impatiently by the reception desk- oh right, the Scrooge worked here, with my brother's boss. 

_Shit._

"Good morning Amanda." That sounded way too cheerful- but the look on her face was worth the case of bile mixing with my toothpaste.

"Morning brat." She sighed.

Whoa. That was surprisingly nice of her. "Though night?" 

She shrugged, dark marks underneath her eyes. "I was sorting through a bunch of old documents for Koumei all night. How did your first day go?"

Now I actually felt a little bad for being mean to her all this time. "Just answering phone calls and shifting through paperwork." And then taking my boss out to dinner slow dancing with him in a diner to a song after we shared a plate of cheese fries, and maybe wanting to kiss him a little for unknown reasons just a teansy little bit. Nope, it was a totally uneventful evening.

"Ha! Even a brat like you couldn't mess that up." She ruffled my hair with her hand making it seem even more disheveled than it already was. "Later kid, I'm getting my quota of sleep before the bigger brat drags me back." 

Taking the elevator to the floor Kouen's office was- did I mention we ended up on a first name basis too? Of course we agreed it would be on a professional level, and that's honestly the only way I could look at my boss...but then.... the chime of the elevator reaching it's destination disturbed me from my thoughts. 

Hakruyuu and Kouen stood in the spacious glass hallway talking softly when they both glanced back at me- who was no wishing I wore something a little more professional than Kouen's chic [dress shirt](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1974958438/2014-new-Casual-long-sleeved-dress-shirt-Men-s-Slim-Pocket-leather-standard-design-fashioon-mens.jpg) that was made out some -who-knows-what godly material that could make a group of women swoon. 

I felt my confidence plummet when I accidentally reminded myself how non-existent my skills at casual flirting were.

"Good morning." I greeted, all the life drained away from my voice. 

"Alibaba are you okay?" Hakruyuu asked. Now that I noticed that Hakruyuu's wardrobe was rather plain it didn't help the fact that my stomach was now angrily doing somersaults at the three energy drinks I had haphazardly consumed too quickly this morning, and I almost wanted to vomit recalling putting an extra six in my bag.

"I'm fine, I'm just not used to getting up so early on Sundays." That was partially the truth Sunday was the only I didn't study and dedicated it to hours of reruns and ice cream, but since I graduated I've been trying to find a healthier activity since Aladdin always 'kindly' pointed out I weighed more after Sunday's.

"What do you usually do on Sunday's?" He asked.

 _Don't you dare answer that question honestly!! Lie! Lie like a dog! Please make me sound cool!_ I had yelled at myself internally. "Sightseeing." I admitted sheepishly, "I don't do it every Sunday, but it's nice to see what you find."  _Succes_ _s!_

"What's so fun about that?" The puzzled teenager inquired.

 _Crap, think of something cool._ "I guess it's not really for everybody,"  _god that was so lame._

"That's rather unexpected of you Alibaba! I would expect you to stay inside all day and eat chocolate while listening to sad songs." Hakruyuu mused.

I almost sobbed as I remembered how I used to spend my Tuesdays. "Yeah..." I couldn't even finish a sentence as I became a walking corspe for the day.

Kouen watched silently with an amused smirk. "Alibaba."

 _"hat?( **What?**_ _)"_

"I want you to go down to storage and organize some documents for Koumei- his assistant is out." He handed me a data disc. "Most of them are paper so I want you to look through all of them."

"Okay." After being directed by a few coworkers where storage was I walked into the dark room that had so much dust it instantly became hard to breath, I soon realized why Amanda was so tried, and I also figured I was going to die of heart problems if I really was going to look through all of these documents. Opening the data stored on the disc a small portion of the never ending list was completed- and I soon realized how difficult my task would be when I saw the two hundred new entries. 

Please bury me with chocolate, was my only requisition on my will as I took out my reading glasses to dive in.

Seven hundred papers later I was playing music loud enough to be heard from the hallway- noticing most of the material were smaller files of the mecharmor project; whilst I indulged my curiosity without fear of getting in trouble. I silently wished Aladdin was here to help, but his eidetic memory isn't as good as it used to be.

"You should take a break."

Startled, I jumped in my seat knocking over one of the piles I had sorted as irrelevant. I looked up at the red head in suprise- noticing he looked rather disgruntled. "Ren Kouemi, uh sorry sir I haven't finished much." I quickly put the mess back in order ignoring the eyes boring into my back.

"Did you hear what I said; 'you should take a break'." He repeated, forcing the words out forcefully as if he was struggling to keep the words sounding monotone behind his frustration. "You're practically wheezing." 

 Now that he had mentioned it, my breathing was rather ragged because of the all the dust that was in the room, now being disturbed by my constant shuffling. "That's alright." I waved my hands reassuringly. " I have a MDI." Talking the puffer out of my bag I almost sighed at how much the clump in my throat disappeared.

He sighed, shielding a portion of his face with a black feathered fan. 

" You look sharper than usual today." I commented after noticing the black rose tucked into the pocket of his brown [blazer](http://blog.trashness.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/massimo-dutti-september-2012-brown-fashion-fall.jpeg). 

"Do I?" There was a pause. "Are you implying that my usual style of dress is not as appealing."

"Well it might just be your hair, it looks like somebody tried to comb it."  Came my blunt reply. The nerve racking moment of silence was filled with fretting over my horrible phrasing, hoping he wouldn't be upset at the observation.The next thing I discovered was that Koumei had a nice laugh- and I had almost thought that a third party was chuckling at my own stupidity. 

"Astonishing..." He breathed recovering his breath as I stared at him dumbly. "You are the first to actually guess correctly; every Sunday I allow Kouha to attempt to tame my hair to keep peace among the house- no one could ever tell what was different." He explained. "Is something wrong?" He asked awkwardly seeing my expression.

"You have the most adorable laugh in the world." I probably looked like a three year old who walked into a candy store on his birthday, but I really didn't care. 

He coughed, raising his fan higher to cover his face. "That's a peculiar thing to say."

I wasn't sure if it was the red of his hair making his ears look like they had a thin veil of pink or my eyes screaming for mercy in this horrible lighting. "But it's so pulchrituinous."

"You shouldn't slack off." He scolded averting his eyes elsewhere. "Let me know when you're crawling into your deathbed." He waved walking towards the exit. That was odd.

Once again I lost track of time when I heard my name. "Alibaba." Kouen's familiar voice called out. 

"I'm over here!"

As he approached he glanced curiously at the two empty cans on the table, and the additional four spilling out of my satchel. "I was a bit concerned when Koumei walked into my office telling me that you were trying to kill yourself with paper cuts, but I see now that there was nothing to worry about."

I let out a laugh. "I actually did get a paper cut, see." Childishly I held out my thumb with a pout. "And it really hurts too."

A sly predatory smile spread on Kouen's lips as he gently took my hand kissing the small gash. 

"What are you doing?" I barely managed to stutter out. 

"To be honest, I'm trying an indirect approach." His voice was notably deeper as he stared down at me with clouded eyes, still holding my hand as he occasionally gave soft kisses to my skin.

"Stop." I choke out in a whisper when he suddenly pulled me in close lifting me up on the table kissing my neck. 

Abruptly he stopped setting me back down on my feet as he took a step back. "What happened to your neck?" He sternly looked down at me- as if he was daring me not to answer him.

"I don't want to talk about it." It was easier this way. 

"Alibaba." He almost growled out. "What happened to your neck?"

"How about we don't ignore what just happened a few minuets ago?" _Stop talking._  

"Okay."

"Don't just randomly start kissing people like that, and don't you have work you should be doing?  It bugs me that you expect people to beg to sleep with you because it kind of makes me sick just thinking about it." I wouldn't be surprised if he was angry, or even yelled at me.

Yet again I was baffled when he bowed before me with his head lowered. "I apologize.

"Uh...you really don't need to..." I started awkwardly, feeling ashamed that he was apologizing after what I had said.

"Alibaba." He stood up straight staring down at me with the most terrifying expression. "It was selfish of me to not consider your feelings- but I will still pursue your affections until you're begging for me to go farther." The last few works were nothing more than a husky whisper that caused me to shiver. 

"Don't joke around."I wanted to ignore the fact that Kouen didn't like to be subtle for long and would probably do something crazy out of the blue- but the last thing I was going to do was indulge myself in his game.

"It's three in the morning."

"What?" How long have I been here?

"It's three in the morning. Let me drive you home." The suggestion was more of a command, but I found that my sense of direction is completely unreliable at night, and maybe Kouen would get bored with me if I did spend some time with him. Wordlessly I followed him to his car which was a not yet released model, and I curled up in the passenger seat with a meek mewl of frustration."Did you meow?"

"No, its my manly howl of frustration."I grumbled sarcastically, ignoring the warmth next to me. "It's natural, even my mom does it, I don't know why though." Later I was going to marvel at the fact I could still have a normal conversation with this man. "About last night..." and our awkward almost kiss "...Sorry if I mislead you I-"

"Alibaba."

"Huh?"

"You only have to say what you want." The warmth beside me shifted as I shut my eyes tightly attempting to ignore the idea that he was leaning over me. "So I won't do anything until you ask." 

 "Were you even intending to listen!?"

"No."

"At least pretend..." I started, but quickly stopped the idea of having an actual relationship with the playboy- who was never known to be in one for very long- I opened my eyes glancing out the window to gaze at the streaks of light as the car sped through the sky. "Do you get tired of it sometimes?"My question was met by silence.

Tracing the silver scar on my neck, I continued to gaze out the window with an unhealthy fixation. "What happened to you neck." 

I laughed bitterly. "Nothing special really." 

Kouen parked in front of the apartment, without a word he stepped out of the car glancing at me expectantly. Groaning at his stubborn need for getting what he wanted, I lead the way ignoring the bright lights that gleamed in the glorious room discarding my belongings.

 _" Sir, your father has left a message for you- saying he will be gone for a few days with your brothers- also he says you're welcome to do as you please; would you like me to invite your companions over tomorrow on your day off?"_ Dave asked.  _"Or would you prefer I prepare a beverage for you and your guest?"_

"Coffee." I said, to which Kouen raised an eyebrow.

 _"I do not advise that sir. You have passed the standard of a healthy intake of caffeine by thirty seven grams."_ He retorted.

 I spun on my heel facing Kouen, whose expression I could no longer read and said. "You don't have to stay."

"I wanted to keep you company."

" You should go."

"No."

"Don't you have someone expecting you?"

 Once again the most paltry shiver went down my spine at the feral beast grinning before me stepping closer with his voice smooth and silky, low murmurs that made the hair stand up on the back of my neck warning me of danger. "Only you. In a bed. Begging me to-"

"Dave where's my coffee!" I flushed furiously stepping back at glancing towards the kitchen; when my question was met with silence I choked out, baffled: "he ditched me!" And when I needed him most. You'll pay Dave, you'll pay.

"Did you want to kiss me last night?" He asked sitting down on the large couch, impassively observing my expression. 

I ran my hand through my hair nervously. Did I? "Honestly I thought it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Would you like to kiss me?"  Despite looking slightly dejected- or it was my mind playing tricks on me from lack of sleep- his inquiry caused my cheeks to burn to an almost unbearable intensity.

" I don't know." Was all I could admit. I knew it shouldn't be so confusing- yet it was it exasperating how I couldn't determine if I wanted to go beyond admiration.

"I see." Was all he said. "Do you hear snoring?"

 Raising an eyebrow, I indeed did hear the soft noise, following it into the kitchen- glaring down at the open ice cream cartons and chocolate wrappers around a sleeping Aladdin. "Hey." I tapped his shoulder with my foot. "Aladdin, wake up so I can hit you for eating all my food."

He groaned rolling over. "That's not nice, Alibaba."

"What are you doing here?" I rasped ignoring the third pair of eyes on me.

"I was waiting for you and I fell asleep."

" Before or after you ate all my food?"

"When Morgiana found a hidden stash of playboy magazines in your room-"

"Those aren't mine!" I blurted out blushing furiously. 

"They just happened to be in your room?" Kouen interjected with a teasing smirk. 

_I can always rely on life to be an asshole when it really counts._

After Aladdin left, and promising to spend time with him tomorrow; Kouen, despite my frustrations, tinkered around on my GCAIMS on my bed while I was writing down some of the information I absorbed earlier today. Spinning in my favorite chair I watched Kouen move through the holographic screens faster than I could manage myself.

" What are you doing?" I finally asked shuffling beside him. 

He pulled me closer- causing me to fall ungracefully when I attempted to struggle, but he took advantage of my momentary blunder and pulled me so close our sides were touching as I laid on my stomach. "Trying to see where's the most comfortable spot for you to scream my name." He joked with a tone so flat I almost thought he was being serious.

I laughed, poking his arm playfully. "I would recommend there." Pointing towards my pillows. "But seriously what are you doing?"

"First, I gave you my phone numbers, and email; then I hacked my computer with your 'applications'- to which I won't ask- and now I'm adjusting your calendar for a trip to Sindria next week."

"Sindria? I have to do something for a friend in Sindria during that week."

"I know, but you'll be able to go. We spend some extra time there for the others." 

"Okay. But why are you cracking your mainframe?" I watched as he entered various codes. 

"I'm putting my schedule in your phone's memory." He explained. "Thursday I have a meeting and I want you to be there." 

I ignored the flux of my heartbeat at his words. "Lunch with parents... that was today." I observed. "Did you go?"

Kouen ignored my question, instead shifting through the dates; deciding not to cross any boundaries I focused on his plans too- noticing he had quite a few board meetings. "Kassim is your brother."

" Yes?" I answered the statement slowly. 

"And he wrestles."

" Yes."

"And his match is on Tuesday."

Where was this going? " Yes."

"OK."

My brow tensed. "What does that mean?"

"It means I get you to myself for three days." He smirked victoriously.

_Shit._

An entire week with the Ren's in a tropical paradise was already starting to look less alluring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm mean, I know.


	3. With a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the promise remains fresh in ones mind, the other slips in and out of confusion until the days become longer and the nights become colder it isn't until then that the first realizes that the promise had been broken. A new promise is forged from the tears between those with the strongest souls, and the saddest hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much denial!  
> I have no shame.  
> Hey idiots who like to copyright-disclaimer- I don't own crap.  
> My friend is so horrible! She's all like "I'm telling you the truth of kagerou project" while she makes me cry my eyes out T-T "it's natural" she says. IT'S CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT!! lol I still love her.

I, Alibaba Saluja, have a predicament. 

That was the first thought that sprung up with no warning as I discovered that I was clinging to Kouen's naked torso, the smooth skin warm underneath the small of my cheek; his arm resting on -my thankfully clothed- back, effectively confining me to the bed. Fearfully I peeled back the sheets, letting out a sigh of relief at seeing he was wearing pants, assuring myself nothing had happened last night.

_So much for keeping things on a professional level._

I'm pretty sure sleeping with your boss broke a few 'professionalism' standards. "That didn't come out right." I muttered to myself, conflicted weather I should try to sneak away, or wake up Kouen to spare the effort. 

_"So you have to do what the other person says?" Kouen asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Yeah, its's pretty fun with the right people." I explained, sitting across from him;_ _regardless of how it was now five in the morning we both had agreed that our insomnia was an perpetual condition, and decided to pass time with a game. "So truth or dare?"_

_"Truth."_

_"The weirdest habit you've ever had?"_

_He hesitated, tilting his head in thought. "I pulled on my brother's hair often when I was little."_

_I offered the most dubious expression at that. "Okay. You ask."_

_"Need I really?"_

_"Yes!" I waved my hands encouragingly._

_"Truth or dare."_

_"Dare." I accidentally let my usual reply slip out; terrified at the voracious grin that quickly manifested on his lips._

_"Come with me." He beckoned, guiding me to the kitchen. Shuffling through the cabinets I recognized various liquors and fruits. I watched as he tossed various ingredients into a food processor, I watched as he poured in different drinks creating a tri-colored rainbow of green, blue and yellow. "A hobby of mine." He slid the glass towards me; if I weren't so preoccupied with the drink I would've mistaken his smile for a gentle one.  
_

_"Is that a cocktail?" I couldn't help to ask,  as I lifted the glass to my lips. "That's really good!"  I recognized the tang of pineapple instantly, also a subtle effervesce in the first yellow layer. Happily finishing the glass, Kouen watched intently.  "How long have you been mixing?"_

_"A few years." He admitted._

_"That's really cool- ah was that my dare." I stuttered dumbly. "Truth or dare?"_

_"Dare."_

_I giggled, running into the living room, pushing the couch against the wall to create more space. "My brother- he wrestles- and when we were younger he practiced a lot of his moves on me." I started, meeting Kouen's questioning gaze. "After a while I picked up a few moves myself- so wrestling turned into a little hobby of mine. I dare you to try a three minuet round- no breaking bones or anything I probably would have to slave away for twenty years to replace." I started listing the rules on my fingers. "And we have ten seconds to get off the ground."_

_Mildly amused, Kouen joined me in the living room. "What happens if I loose?"_

_"I duno- I have to figure that out."_

_"If you loose you'll have to give me a full body massage." He declared proudly._

_"Ready?"_

_A quick nod was all I needed to rush at him, knocking him to the ground; my arm snaking around his head in my favorite submission lock, my legs wrapping around his chest. The muffled, startled cry he let  out was ignored after a few seconds his hand slammed against the tile. Releasing him, his hair in disarray and the most stunned expression evident on his face. "What happened?"_

_"I think you lost a match in fifteen seconds." I giggled._

_"Name your prize."_

_My mind became blank as I tried to conjure some reasonable request. "I don't think you can buy me a Unicorn named sir-strips-a-l_ _ot, but if you make a few more drinks I might give you that massage you talked about. H_ _is face retained it's impassive disposition, but the peculiar shine in his eyes was in more ways than one, less than subtle. He did make more drinks for me, and I told him my opinions about each one.  "The rainbow one was-" A small hiccup, "so hard to choose which one to drink first."  After seven drinks, Kouen finally lifted me away from the counter- bridal style- tossing me into my bed as he stripped himself of his clothes._

_I let out a small yelp of surprise, quickly covering my eyes. "At least keep your underwear on..."_

_"Okay..." There was some shuffling. "You can look now." I felt his warm breath tickle my hands as his own larger calloused hands gently pushed my hands down, holding them in his own. Laying on his stomach, my hands hovered over his back; feeling his eyes on me I  stared back unsure of what to do. After a few moments of this, I summoned the courage to run my hands along the curve of his shoulders- surprised at the aggregate of strained muscle, I nervously rubbed his back listening to his breathy moans that were escaping his parted lips._

_"Don't make noises like that." I muttered, he opened his eyes gazing up at me with clouded eyes- one's that reminded me of when I was dancing in his arms in the diner, when I looked up into his eyes they were clouded with an overwhelming mixture of emotion I could barely decipher which he felt- unlike then when I had leaned away, I leaned closer our faces inches apart. "I don't know why...it makes me feel..." he propped himself on his elbow twisting his body so he was now on his side, inching closer. " ...would you please." I swayed feeling my eyelids become unbearably heavy, falling back on my pillows._

_I heard a long sigh when darkness surrounded me, a thumb stroked my cheek affectionately. "You're dangerous, Alibaba. Making me feel this way." Leaning into his touch with a small mewl. "That's alright, you wouldn't need to ask for me- all I want is you." I couldn't find the energy to query why he had strayed from his usual terse way of speech. For a second as I became less aware of my surroundings the warmth of his hand disappeared. I tried to reach out for it- not wanting to be alone as I attempted to rouse myself from my sleep ridden state. I felt his arms wrap around me coaxing me to sleep as he stroked my hair- my arms wrapping around him as a weight rested on my back._

_"Kouen."_

_A grunt of acknowledgment reached my ears._

_"I might...sort of...love you."_

* * *

**{A.N: our beloved Kouen is now speaking;Kouen p.o.v}**

I felt Alibaba stir, the gentle rise and fall of his chest becoming a metronome for the slow pace he had ran my fingers through his soft, golden hair. At this point, I was feeling conflicted- which was unlike me, I noted; initially I had only intended to sleep with Alibaba- but I found my self wanting something else. Closing my eyes and steadying my breathing, listening to his soliloquy; feeling the soft skin of Alibaba's smaller hands- which had surprising, hidden strength as he discovered last night- shaking me awake. "Good morning." I managed, attempting to sound less monotone- instead the hoarse sound the came from my throat had not been the most ideal sound I've made in my life.

Alibaba laughed, wiggling out of my embrace, muttered heat rising to his cheeks; "You don't have to try so hard." Shaking his head he hopped out of bed. "I'm making pancakes! Mine are going to have lots of chocolate chips!" He declared rushing out of his room with a grin. Still drowsy after a few hours of much needed sleep, I glanced about the room; the lack of personal items was disturbing- or any evidence that an actual teenage boy had lived here, yet there was a lone photograph next to various books that ranged from autobiographies to science fiction; there was a boy with dreadlocks crossing his arms over his chest next to a girl with identical hair fashioned into two ponytails standing on Alibaba's side- who failed to smile in the photo, unlike his female friend. He also wore a large scarf over his neck- I assumed this his the faded mark on his neck.

I didn't mean to get upset about thin line when my lips had lightly brushed against it, but the idea of something- or even worse; someone harming my lover seemed unimaginable.

_My lover?_

No. Alibaba wasn't my lover, I only had one lover and she was gone- but as I poked my head through the doorway watching Alibaba hum an upbeat tune as he poured an abundance chocolate chips into the batter, I realized I wouldn't mind this.

_"I might...sort of...love you."_

I doubted Alibaba would dare mutter those words if he weren't tipsy and deprived of rest, yet he had looked as if the words had been whispered from the bottom of his heart-  of course that was a ridiculous notion, thought I wasn't lying when had told him that he already had me; I had accidentally let him become a figure of intrest, but for now I would go on as I normally would; even if I let myself indulge in my delusions of love and trust eventually it would end.

At least my goatee will still be cool.

I heard the front door open as a familiar voice called out. "Hey Alibaba I heard that you finally got laid last night!"

I couldn't help but snort at the loud clatter that came from the kitchen.

"Our little boy is growing up into a man." Another, deeper voice teased.

"I'm surprised you're still walking was it not as good as the gossip magazines say?" A third voice, this one accented, inquired.

"He must have forgotten to buy condoms." A girl pitched in- her voice also familiar.

"I'm pretty sure Alibaba just used that as a excuse and backed out- Alibaba are you okay?" Aladdin inquired.

I walked out into the living room staying close to the doorway as I watched, spotting Alibaba sulk in the kitchen, as if all his energy had been drained."Dave, could you make some coffee?" Alibaba asked, flatly with the most dejected expression on his face. 

_"Of course sir, I'll prepare it right away."_

I was pondering what had happen to the AI. Alibaba spotted me leaning against the door frame; aghast, he slapped a hand over his face when Sarah- I believe was her name, whistled, dancing over to my side as she poked my bare arm teasingly. "Hey handsome, did you get a little action last night- don't leave anything out." She winked at me glancing in Alibaba's direction as he fumed. 

"Other than screaming my name in pleasure, I don't think it quite fits your description of 'action'." I joked, watching a mischievous smirk spread itself on her lips.

Two of the men in the room groaned passing Aladdin a few bills as he cheered victoriously.

"Why the hell were you betting- wait what the hell did you guys bet!?" Alibaba yelled, waving his spatula angrily at them.

"Weather or not you were a screamer." The smaller, Hispanic teenager jibbed.

"Nice to meet you sir, we're Alibaba's friends- I'm James," he pointed to the other who had previously spoken, "that's Damion, and you've already met Morgiana, Sarah, and Aladdin." He held out his hand for me to shake. Shaking his hand, I noticed that his grip was rather firm- almost as he was giving him a warning. "Nice to meet you." He greeted.

I smiled ignoring the frigid tone he used. "Likewise." 

 "James, don't go around picking fights.". Alibaba scolded catching on.

"Why would I ever breaking off the legs of your precious lover?" James started eerily with a grin.

 _This guy is scary,_ I had mused to myself after hearing that.

Alibaba- visibly disturbed- shouted; "You sound like Toto and Kassim!

Aladdin who laughed nervously spoke up, " let's go shopping later. I have to get something for my flute."

Sarah laughed clapping her hands together. "Okay- I'll call dibs on Alibaba's bike."

"Absolutely not!!" 

"I'll ride with you." Morgiana proclaimed; ignoring the crestfallen look on Alibaba's face. 

"Don't scratch my motorcycle! The last time you drove you scratched the paint!" Alibaba sputtered frantically to Sarah who was already out the door, Morgiana following her.

I chuckled, causing Alibaba to glance at me with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" He inquired.

"Why do you ask?"

"I noticed you usually don't laugh. " He admitted. 

I touched his cheek reassuringly, "I'm fine." He continued look up at me- almost dubiously- as if he didn't quite believe me. I couldn't blame him for feeling like that.

I didn't beleive it myself.

Once at work, I slumped down into my chair. "You look tired." Koumei noted letting himself in. 

All I did was let out a small grunt in response. 

"Kouha, Hakuryuu left with to meet Saluja for a shopping trip; and Kougyoku tagged along." He added. "Also winced you failed to talk to father the other day, he's been rather adamant about talking with you today, despite everyone's efforts to persuade him.

"Screw him." I scowled. I just found Alibaba, he can't take him away like he did her. "I'll tell Alibaba to cancel any plans-"

"You can't be like this forever." Koumei interjected. "Even if you choose to have a relationship with him, he'll want to know... he deserves to know why you don't-" His voice started to waver as continued.

"Don't tell me you intend to tell him?" I looked away glowering down at the floor. 

"If he loves you he deserves to know why you won't love him back." Koumei hid his face behind his black feather fan- a habit he developed whenever he was struggling to contain his emotions. 

Then I realized it. "You aren't..." 

Bashfully, he looked away with a snort. "No, but I think he could be a friend...the same way she was to me." 

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Recalling that one night... _"Then you twist it like this..." She held the flower crown up proudly. "And that's how you do it!" She smiled widely down at Kougyoku who fumbled with the stems, and Kouha who had his adorned on his head._

_I took off my shoes as I glanced about the living room. "Good evening." Koumei looked up from the papers he was reading. "Oh, you're home."_

_She angrily stormed over to me hitting me gently on my head. "OK! Kouen! What kind of greeting is that!? You're so cold to your siblings! Try smiling and saying hello for once!" She scolded._

_Kougyoku fumed tossing her flower crown on the floor. "I still can't do it..."_

_Kouha smiled teasingly. "Maybe it's because your fingers are so fat."_

_Hakuryuu, who was sitting next to Hakuei across from Koumei at the table, looked up from the blueprint he was drawing on. "Kouha only says that because he's not good with anything else." He assured Kougyoku._

_"Hey! I'm good at things!" Kouha shouted defensively._

_My fiance laughed, eyes shining, as she added; "at eating, sleeping, and non productive work." She teased ruffling his hair. Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh? Koumei, didn't you say that you would let Kouha do your hair?"_

_Koumei stiffened in his seat. "No, when did I say such a thing."_

_I wrapped my arms around her kissing her cheek. "Last night."_

_She flushed jumping out of my embrace, waving her hands around frantically. "What's with the surprise kiss!?"_

_I poked her forehead teasingly, holding her hand that had an emerald ring on her ring finger, kissing her knuckles. "Have you forgotten already?"_

_Her face turned a deeper shade of red. "I haven't forgotten! Don't think I'm an old woman yet!"_

_I smirked at that. "Yet?"_

_Her grin grew wider. "Yeah, cause I'll be sure to return the years of teasing when you sound like a rusty well in bed!"_ _I blushed, slapping a hand over my mouth, trying to hide my flushed cheeks. She snorted kissing the tip of my nose. "I love you old man." She teased._

_"let's not scare the children with your vulgar sense of humor." Koumei jeered rolling his eyes._

_"Wow, love you too pimples." She muttered dryly._

_"Yes, you most certainly do, that's why I'll wash your mouth out with soap tonight."_

_"That's so mean, Koumei!"_

"Okay." I sighed. "I'll talk to him."

Koumei smiled gratefully at me, lowering his head in a bow, and leaving me to my thoughts thoughts.

Do I want to be a relationship with Alibaba? We'll that answer was simple enough for me to answer; sometimes I want to pluck him right off his feet and screw him senseless. But I was contradicting himself. While I was happy to hear the confession I was reluctant to return his feelings. I want more than a one night stand.

Will I tell him about my deceased wife? Probably not.

This is confusing. When did I start using words like 'probaly'?

My day couldn't get any worse when a purple haired pain in my ass called. "Hey! Kouen, looking forward to your visit next week." Sinbad grinned golden eyes shining. 

I grunted, scribbling a few sentences and signatures on some papers. After a long moment of silence I finally growled out; "What do you want ass hat?"

"As cold as ever." I heard him scoff. "I just wanted to let you know I can't see you on Tuesday afternoon, so you can spend some time with your family."

"I'm assuming your Fanalis subordinate is participating in the champions practice match?" I spoke up, still refusing to look at the idiot. 

"Yeah...um you know about that?"

"I know things." Actually it was Alibaba's calendar that had revealed that, and a message from his brother, Kassim, that he didn't need a partner for the team up matches- and he was sure that Alibaba was disappointed at that knowledge.

"Uh sure...didn't take you as a wrestling fan..." The confused expression on Sinbad's face was worth it.

"No, but my new assistant is, after he so kindly wrestled me to the groans and suffocated me in fifteen seconds." I stated flatly.

Sinbad burst out laughing, holding his sides. "Nice guy. I like him."

"I have a favor to ask of you."

He raised an eyebrow, amused. 

"Teach me about wrestling." 

 _Yes, continue to gape like an idiot; it makes me feel accomplished._ "Are you serious?" He stuttered.

"Yes."

"Well...uh okay."

"Sinbad."

"Yeah?"

"I hope your balls sag so low they get bitten off by a shark." 

"You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm not sure about this chapter. Oh well.  
> Oh, the reason Alibaba meows like a cat is because he has a disorder called Cri-du-chat (cats cry). Plus I think an Alibaba that meows is adorable.  
> James is a little scary; he's a cool guy, but breaking off people's legs is a little mean....


	4. That is forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends and new friends come together in celebration, while the one who finds a new light is questioning himself- waiting to see the sunset to fulfill his part of his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Sindira! I've been dying to write this one!  
> disclaimer: ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴ *whispers* I don't own anything...  
> Alibaba's P.O.V

I was frustrated- and I had a very good reason to be. 

Mostly because my boss, Ren Kouen decided to greet Sinbad, the president of the seven seas federation with; "Go away dick biscut."

"Sir!" I exclaimed drawing my attention away from the six foot five fanalis helping Cassim with the rumble- not that it wasn't a totally one sided fight anyways. "Please try to be polite when addressing..." I sighed, "nevermind, if you managed to keep peace this long." Exhausted, I rubbed my eyes with a yawn.

The purple haired man laughed: it was a nice laugh, deep and hearty. "I see you've been working him to death- this is Sindria, Kouen, you should try to have some fun." He held out his hand towards me. "I'm Sinbad- I'm sure you know- you must be Alibaba."

"Um... Nice to meet you." I shook his hand- then Kouen stepped between us and hissed; "Go away- I'll piss on you."

"I see you still have that overwhelming maturity, Prince Kouen." A white haired man beside Sinbad snorted with a small smile. 

"Prince?" I looked between the three, puzzled. 

Koumei, deciding to explain spoke up, turning his eyes away when Cassim slammed his elbow into a ribcage. "We're the second royal family of the Dictator- Hakuryuu and Hakuei are the first, but their father and brothers died mysteriously."

I looked between the two brothers surprised. Was that why Kouen shows such distain for his father?

Kouen avoided my eyes turning to Sinbad as he started a quiet conversation with the man.

Another reason I was fustrated; Kouen has been avoiding me.

Well, I honestly can't be completley mad at him for that, since I confessed two more times when thursday he offered to watch some old WWA matches with me, and admitted that he had learned about wrestling I blurted out: _"I love you"_ after I watched one of my favorite wrestlers do his iconic chokehold on his opponet. He looked gueniunly surprised so I bit my lip- then I somehow managed to nod assertively repeating; _"I love you."_

He was completly silent after that- almost like I reopened an old wound, and now he avoided being alone with me. 

"Alibaba." Koumei pulled me from my thoughts shaking my shoulder gently.

I hummed questioningly.

"Your phone is ringing."

"Oh." I said with an air of idiocity. Opening the text message from Kouha that read; _omg im sooooo booooooored, u done wtching sweaty men hit echther? i wana go shping!!_

Amazed at Kouha's ability to abreviate everything I texted back; _you can play cinderella with Hakruyuu later- or any other day for that fact- it's almost over._

The seconds between his reply and the moment I hit the send button caused me to almost drop my GCAIMS as I started putting back into my pocket.

_Yay! tell pigion lvr hes cming 2._

"Kouha wants to go shopping later; he aslo says you're coming." I relayed the message.

Koumei grimanced at that. "Could you do somehthing about that?"

"I'm not really a miracle worker." I snorted jokingily.

Koumei smirked at that, glancing over at Kouen who was pulling on Sinbad's long purple hair. "Has he been avoiding you?" He frowned.

I felt my chest constrict, as Iet out a weak laugh. "Has he? I haven't noticed." Lying to Koumei was poitless, but it would hurt more to openly admit that Kouen didn't return my feelings.

Koumei's expression twisted into fustration. "You should try to more direct, he may be a genius but he's an idiot."

I tilted my head at that.  "Um...okay?"

Koumei sighed. "Just tell me what happened." By the end he looked even more irritable, grinding his teeth together, muttering something inchorensive underneath his breath. "Don't worry about it, I'll talk to him."

I twiddled my thumbs together feeling uncofortable letting Koumei deal with my problems.

As if reading my thoughts he assured; " Relax, this is actually something that Kouen needs to explain to you himself."

I smiled up at him, feeling a little relieved. "Thank you."

He returned the smile, glancing back at the ring when the bell rung, signaling the end of the match. "That was short."

"Well Masrur is helping him." Sinbad added, joining the conversation.

"Ah, he works for you doesn't he?" Koumei inquired.

I almost laughed when I notice the Fanalis, Masrur sneezed, remebering a saying that my mom had told me.

"Yes, he's a good friend of mine."  Sinbad comfirmed.

"ALIBABAAAAAA!!!"  I shrieked- _wow that was **so** manly (idiot)- _ when Miriam rushed towards me her black dreadlocks behind her as she grabbed my arm and slung me over her shoulder. "Stop leaving your workshop a mess!" She shouted as she threw me to the ground, pulling my leg back; "Stop eating ice cream so much; you'll get fat; you wanna know what I found under your desk?" She growled.

I stupidly sobbed out; "I miss the ten year old who greeted me with hugs rather than bone breaking holds..."

She pulled harder at that-"Yeah well if my brothers weren't such bums I would have to treat them like children."

"Child services should to their jobs...." I muttered adjusting to the pain. She pulled harder at my comment. "Ow, ow ow OW!!" I screamed flailing around in ger death grip.

"Hey, Alibaba!" Cassim slid through the ropes striding over to us. "Go easy on him Miriam, you know he's been doing his own thing."

Miram fumed. " You haven't been sticking to your regimen either!" She scolded.

Cassim scratched his cheek nervously. "umm... cut your brothers some slack." His voice became slighter higher pitched, and Miriam jumped on him, twisting his arm behind his back. "OW!OW!OW!!!"

"Um, Miriam..." I started but hadn't realized my mistake when she glared at me. "Um...nevermind."

 _Sorry Cassim, I like being alive,_ I silently comunicated with an apologetic glance as he whispered what a traitor I was. "Traitor!" He hissed, Miriam letting him go.

"Hey, Miriram, I see you're still training your brother into his grave." Sinbad joked.

"Yeah? What's it to you?" Cassim snapped. I had almost forgotten how cold he could be.

 He laughed ignoring the spite in Cassim's voice, his eyes lit up as if he realized something. "Huh? Do you know Alibaba?"

"So what?" Cassim glowered at him, as if he was trying to demonstrate how much he loathed him with his eyes.

Miriam, sensing the tension stood in front of her brother, sending him a warning glare. "Yes, we're Alibaba's adopted siblings." She explained with a warm smile.

Masrur, exiting the ring himself, joined the conversation- though he remained observant and didn't say a word.

"I'm surprised, Cassim doesn't really like to talk to me." Sinbad turned to me with a smile. _Why not?_ Was all I could think.

"I wouldn't want to talk to you either." Kouen grumbled.

"You guys are so mean." Sinbad whined.

"And you're an idiot." Both Cassim, and Kouen growled out at the same time, and tghey finally took notice of each other.

"Who are you?" Despite sounding rude, I was surpirsed to see Cassim atempting to be friendly.

"Ren Kouen, and this is my brother, Ren Koumei. I'm also Alibaba's employer." He explained, nochalantly tilting his head to the side- as if he was trying to access somehting, Cassim returning the catious stare.

"Hmn. I heard about you, you aren't trying to deflower my little brother in your spare time, are you?"

"Erk!" The strangled gasp that escaped my throat, made Cassim grin.

"Nope, you're still a hopeless virgin." He teased ruffling my hair a little.

"Why!? Just- Why!?" Exspaserated I waved my hands around frantically, blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Just making sure.

"That's just an excuse for trying to make fun of me!"

"Yep!"

"You're not even going to deny it!?"

"Nope."

_I"m still trying to figure out who's more of an asshole; Cassim, or life in general._

Koune prused his lips, deep in thought when he grinned, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "What if I said I was?"

"I'd intorduce you to my favorite gun!" Cassim replied eagerly with an eeirie smile.

Now I'm conflicted on who has the most terrifying smile. "Idiot." Bashfully I push him away, trying to force the heat out of my cheeks.

"What did I tell you about shooting the small chance that Aliaba has human interaction with and actually decent person."

Kouen? A decent person? "I think you have bad judement." I muttered with a pout. 

Masrur laughed at that, spurring confusion from the others.

"Sin."  The white haired man in green robes approached the purple haired man once again. "You're late to your meeting." Was all he said.

"Hey, Ja'far!" Cassim greeted happily. "You should really give this idiot a good scolding- maybe then he'll actualy get things done quicker." He joked.

The freckled man smiled, almost tiredly. "Yes, he's quite the lazy idiot." He agreed, his hands foled togther underneath long sleeves. "But I can't argue, because he always does great when he finally does it."

Sinbad cheered hugging Ja'far tightly. "Finally! Somebody who's nice to me!"  

"I still think you're an idiot."

Sinbad let go of him, looking dejected as he hung his head dramatically. "At least Alibaba's nice to me." He pouted wrapping his arms around me. I noticed his scent was so mixed I couldn't tell what it was.

"Uh..." I tried to wiggle out of his firm hold as I felt two intense glared directed at him.

"Get off of him, you're going to give him your germs." Kouen said, calmer than he looked.

"I'm stealing your assistant for a little- come on Ja'far, Masrur!" He exclaimed happily slinging me over his shoulder.

"Wait, what?" Still trying to grasp what was going on as an ominous atmosphere settled over Kouen and Cassim.

I'm horrified to think that they may be plotting to kill a certain purple haired man in the most excurciating way possible.

Now I almost feel bad for Sinbad.

Almost.

When Sinbad guided me through the large door of the palace- he had explained that he also lived here with eight of his subordinates- he and his friends called home a white haired man with dark skin and green eyes with a gold [chain](http://freetopone.com/good-mens-fashion.html/good-mens-fashion-pict) around his neck rushed up to Sinbad with a sob. "How could you not wake me up before the match! I missed all of it!"

"Stop making a fuss." A blue haired woman in similar, more revealing robes that Ja'far's- she smiled at me. "Can't you see that we have a guest?"

"Sharrkan, Yamraiha, this is Cassim's little brother- Alibaba." Sinbad waved his hands between us for introductions.

"Nice to meet you." I started, then Sharrkan rushed up to me with a hopeful expression.

"Favorite wrestler?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, who's your favorite?!" He asked eagerly.

"Um...I'm more off an MMA fan..."

Sharrkan laughed victoriously. "I understand! Not as into it as your brother! That's good. I'll teach you all that I know- then you'll be even greater!" He nodded in approval.

"Uh...okay."

"Don't force your fangirling onto him." Yamraiha chided. "Honestly I was hoping he wouldn't get worked up." She muttered.

"Where's are the others?" Sinbad asked after a little looking around.

"Uncle Sinbad, what's going on." A blue haired boy tiredly trotted down the stairs with a loud yawn. Aladdin's eyes widened. "Alibaba?"

"Aladdin?" My eyebrows shot up in surprise. -what was he doing here?

"You were suposed to come with Uncle Kouen tomorrow?" He asked, rubbbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah...but why...?"

"I wanted to surprise you." He smiled. Turning to Sinbad. "This is the friend I told you about, Uncle Sinbad!"

Wait..............

"He's the uncle that you told me about!?" I blurted out in bewilderment.

"Uh-huh." Aladdin nodded.

_I always wondered why you were such a pervert..._

Masrur chuckled, making me realize I had said it aloud when Sinbad, creastfallen, dramatically puts a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt that you think so lowly of me, Alibaba." Suddenly he grows serious." How did you and Aladdin meet?"

"Ugo introduced us, Alibaba was in trouble so he had to be my tutor."

Shyly I rubbed the back of my head. "Don't tell people that." I muttered; ashamed.

"What kind of trouble?"

(1)"I think Alibab said it was the three things to live by in the nineteen hundreds...I can't remeber them though."

I ignored the surprised glances I was getting, when the door behind us opened.

Kouha walzed in like he owned the place. "Hey, Sinbad, my brother is pretty pissed at you for kidnaping Alibaba." He waved his phone at me. "Did that stupid thing of yours die or something, I've been texting you for an hour." He exclaimed.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Hi Kouha." Aladdin waved.

Kouha's eyes lit up walking over to Aladdin. "Hey, 'laddin what are you doing in Sindria?"

"I was visiting Uncle Sinbad so I could see Alibaba." He explained.

"Good thing  I saw you today- we're totally going to revamp Koumei's wardrobe, want to come with?" He grinned mischeviously.

"Okay, I'll get dressed!" Aladdin skipped up the stairs happily, leaving with us as we returned to our hotel to drag Koumei out of his room.

Kouha opened the door with a spare key, Koumei rushing towards the bathroom in an attempt to escape as Kouen watched in his bed, amused, a blueprint spread out before him. "I refuse to go against my will." Koumei shouted from behind the locked door.

"Brother, please be mature about this." Hakruyuu tired to reason. "Even Kougyoku is coming with us."

"Does the term cruel and unusal punishment mean anything to you? I'm too tied- I don't want to go out." Koumei sighed as I imagined he was making himself comfortable.

"Come on- all you have to do is go into a few stores try on some clothes and we'll be done." I started my attempt.

"Too much work."

I rolled my eyes at that. "Or I can shoot your pigons with my paintball gun- your choice." I shrugged with a grin.

The door opened a crack. "You wouldn't."

"Probaly- but who knows what Kouha would do if he got hold of the keys to their cages..." I trailed off as he glared at me.

"Only a few?"

"Only a few."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Koumei finally stepped out of the bathroom, seized by Koumei who tossed around the clothes in his bag until he found a decent outfit- then dissapearing into the bathroom with Hakruyuu. "Alibaba, could you go get Hakruyuu's bag from your room? I don't want him to escape just yet."

"I'll get it!" Aladdin proclaimed bounding out of the room and into the hallway.

And then there were two.

I glanced back at Kouen who was watching me intently. "Um... I heard you were mad." I started. Smooth Alibaba- way to not sound like an idiot.

"I was." He paused. "I still am."

An uncomfortable silence settled around the room. Well, this is awkward. Eventually Aladdin returned, knocking on the bathroom door while Kouha tried his hand at extreme makeovers on his brothers in for thirty minuets.

"It was so funny, Sharrkan tried to hit Masrur, but he tripped him and Sharrkan fell on his face!" Aladdin eclaimed waving his arms around enthusasticly.

"No way!" I laughed. "Are you sure that him and Yamraiha are dating?"

"Yep! Uncle Drakon said it himself!"

"Are you ready to be amazed!" Kouha shouted as he scrambled out of the bathroom.

"Really it was touture." Koumei groaned in a nice fitting blazer.

"Where did Koumei and Hakruyuu go?" Aladdin teased.

"Too bad Morgiana has to miss this. " I jeered, elbowing Hakruyuu.

"Alibaba!" He sputtered with a furious blush.

"Just ask her out already." I laughed.

_Yong love was so adorable._

"Alibaba are you okay!"

"I think he's broken!"

I sulked to myself quietly thinking of how messed up my relationships were.

* * *

 

"Alibaba?" I turned at my name, spotting a tall teenager with long brown hair some parts braided, and was combed over to the side; he wore robes strikingly similar to Ja'far's.

"Huh?"

He frowned. "You don't remeber me- It's me, Olba!"

Recalling the small boy my eyes widened. "Oh my gosh you grew!" I blurted out.

"Alibaba?" Koumei, tiredly, glanced back at me, masses of shopping bags in his hands.

"Alibaba?" Toto, walked over to me, taking Olba's hand. "Toto hasn't seen Alibaba for a while." She smiled warmly. Then she scowled. "Toto still mad Alibaba embarassed her though."

I laughed nervously. "That was uncalled for, wasn't it." I waved at Koumei mouthing that I would meet up with them later, He nodded walking a littler faster than his zombie limp to catch back up with the others. Koumei had a long journey ahead of him.

"I havn't see you since the Troupe disbanded." Olba said, a little lower.

"I see, you've left too." He noted.

Olba blushed. "Actually we decided to stop- and come to Sindria- Aladdin introduced us to Sinbad and he was really nice- so we work for him now, but we're still endebited to you!" The last part he said with conviction, impressing me with his resolve.

"Toto also, otherwise she would have never met Olba." She smiled lovingly up at her lover.

_They're such a cute couple._

"Alibaba!"

"Toto doesn't know what's wrong!"

"What's worng Alibaba!"

_Thanks, oh so wonderful godess of love._

"Rubbing salt in the wound." I sobbed pulling on my hair.

"Shall Toto get the needle?"

"NO!"

When I asked Toto and Olba to come meet with my friends at the food court, the reluculantly accepted- since Olba was unsure if Aladdin was okay with him around and was releived to find that Aladdin greeted him with a welcoming smile, and introducing everyone.

"It was horrible after you left." Koumei cired. "Kouha dragged me into twice the number of stores that we had been in and made me try on every single item in the men's section." He groaned.

"Look what I got you Alibaba~" Kouha pulled the [dress](http://www.victoriana.com/Fashion/Images/1867_1.JPG) out of the bag eagerly, as Kougyoku beamed proudly.

"And we got the most adorable pair of boots to go with it!" She boasted. "And a flower crown!" She held the display of roses high above her head.

"You've gotten really good at that." I laughed recalling how she struggled as little at first.

She grinned placing the crown on his head. "Yep! Even better than Kouha!"

Olba laughed, looking at the crown with a solemn smile. "You guys still make those?"

"Yeah, nostalgic isn't it." I sighed, rubbing the petals gently.

"Toto remebers when Alibaba was forced to wear a dress." She smiled. "Alibaba looked much like mother."

Hakruyuu pouted. "They forced me to try it on so they could get your size." A furious red shade diffused over his ears and cheeks. "And I bought something for Morgiana.

Poor Hakruyuu. Lucky Morgiana. _They really would make a cute couple._

"Ah! It happned again!"

"Hang on Alibaba!"

"Toto doesn't understand!"

"Stop breaking down damn it!"

Eventually we all said goodbye, taking a sleeping Aladdin to Sinbad's palace and carrying Kouha on my back, both me Hakruyuu and Koumei struggling to haul of the bag back to our rooms when Kouha kicked me out of the room I shared with Hakruyuu- telling me stubbornly; "Go sleep with Kouen- I want to make sure Koumei bathes properly."

Shyly I knock on the door, meeting Kouen's surprised, and questioning glance as he stepped aside letting me in. "Kouha kicked me out of my room for the sake of Koumei's hygine, so he told me to sleep here." I explained.

Kouen grunted in repsonse, sliding back into his bed as he reopened a book. I awkwardly looked around the room just wondering where to sit. "Is something wrong?'

Think of something. "I just realized I have nothing to change into."

Kouen stood pulling a large gray shirt from his suitcase, tossing it to me. "Take a shower too."

Awkwardly with his oversized shirt, I walked into the bathroom taking of my clothes I obediently did just as Kouen told me, aftwerwards drying myself with a towl figuring I could go one night without underwear. I paused once I adjusted the frabric that was centimeters away from hanging off my shouders. It smelt nice. I put the fabric to my nose inhaling deeply. It smelled like him, sweet, like plum blossms...charred wood and candles.

The sound of the door opening was what made me stiffen as I stood there awkwardly with my face in his shirt, and Kouen standing frozen in the doorway. A smirk eventually spread onto his lips. " I'm right here, you know."

I walked past him, playing dumb with a huff. "I have not the faintest idea of what you're talking about." Walking towards Koumei's bed. Strangly enough it reeked of chemicals. On second thought...

"Alibaba." Kounen blurted out when I curled up next to him.

"It smelled like bleach over there." I sighed, relishing the warmth his body offered. He really did smell nice. "Do you love me?"

Silence.

"It's okay. I understand." I snuggled closer to him.

Silence. Eventually Kouen asked; "Why are you crying."

Automatically I touched my cheek to find my finger wet. "I duno, it hurts." I don't think I can breathe properly anymore. "It really hurts."  Quiet sobs rack my whole body. "I don't know... why..."

I feel so pathetic.

Strong arms wrap aound my chest, pulling me closer he laied me across his lap so he was cradling me. "Nine years ago... I was enaged to a woman..she was beautiful, smart, and kind. Eveyone loved her." He laughed, almost bitterly. "My father didn't want me to marry her, because she was an illegimate child, like myself- but I loved her so much that we had a quick falling out."

"You don't have to..." I started, feeeling like I was prying into a part of his past that he wanted to keep to himself.

"You deserve this." He shot back, coldly. Sighing he relaxed, a much more gentle expression on his face as he stroked my cheek with his thumb. "She got into a car accident and died. That's when I started sleeping around and drinking. Eventually I pulled myself together and that when the company got started." He lowered his head. "At first I didn only want to sleep with you, but you got along so well with Kouha, Koumei, Hakuei, Hakruyuu and even Kougyoku I started to notice how you worked so hard everyday despite how boring papers and phone calls are all day... how you blush when you're embrassed..." He started kissing my cheeks, kissing away the tears that had been streaming down my cheeks.

"Kouen" I whispered.

"...the way you twist that rope around your neck when your bored..." Another kiss, "how soft your skin is...how pink your lips are..." He kissed my lips slowly, almsot as if he as trying to savor the taste, "...how you look at me when you want me to kiss you..." another kiss on my lips- though this one was more urgent than the last," the way you say 'I love you'..." His breathing had grown ragged, and with a blush I realized how bad my own sounded. "This all made me scared." He admitted. "I was really scared I'd lose you like I lost her. " He whispered into my ear his breath tickling the skin. "But I do love you. I love you so much I want to lock you away and keep you to myself forever." His lips met mine again.

Once we parted I hesitated before I decided to explain myself. "I was scared too." I admitted. " I used to mess up a lot, before I met Aladdin and Morgiana. I did really bad things I knew I shouldn't have, but I kept of lying and stealing." My voice shook as I continued. "The scar on my neck; I followed Cassim out one time and he met his dad- who was a good for nothing- at the time I lived in Reim with my mom and Miriam...she never knew I stole anything...well Cassim's dad started beating him, and Cassim pulled out a knife... but I..." My hands trembled as I glanced down at them, remebering my blood stained hands that day. "I...killed him...and Cassim accidently cut me..."

Kouen didn't have a jugdemnental expression, as if he was telling me it was okay and to go on.

"It was horrible after that. My mom somehow knew... but she never said anything...she still had looked at me the same way... but I didn't deserve... I started stealing more, and me and Cassim started a theives guild...I met my friend Olba, and Toto when she came to stop me...my mom died after that- and after a while Rashid found me when I was cleaning up my act. Looking back I think Miriam knew too." I smiled sadly down at the sheet. "How disgusted she must have been to find out her brother had such filthy hands."

After a long moment of silence Kouen gently took my hands bringing them to his lips as he kissed them. "Shame. I like these hands." He licked my middle finger teasingly.

"Kouen." I gasped.

Scooting closer he cupped my cheek with one hand pecking me softly on the nose. "I like this part of Alibaba too." He kissed my lips. "And this part." His tounge traced over my scar. "And this part too. I think I like every part of Alibaba."

"Stop, that's embrassing." I shivered at the sensation.

"Right, I said I would only do as you ask." He smiled, in such a terrifying way I found heartbeat pounding a little harder in my chest. "What do you ask of me?" He purred.

 _Is it really okay to do this?_ "Love me." I begeged, suddenly breathless.

Flipping me onto my back he climbed on top of me, grinning down at me. Without another world I let myself relax in his care...his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took long, I got writer's block in the middle of this, turns out music really does help open the mind. lol what am I talking about- shipping is awesome.  
> I love how Sharrkan just makes himself Alibaba's self-proclaimed sensei in the WWE/WWA world.  
> (1)"I think Alibab said it was the three things to live by in the nineteen hundreds...I can't remeber them though."  
> Aladdin was refering to an saying that was popular when refering to the 1980s/90s the three things were drugs, sex and rock and roll.  
> I actually wasn't planning for Alibaba and Kouen to get together yet, but hey, I'm pretty sure the ship needed to sail at one point.


	5. In The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the weight become too heaving, breathing air a different way sometimes helps to ease the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alibaba is too short, I looked up their heights and found that Alibaba was 5'6ft (167.5cm) while Kouen was 6'1ft (185.5cm)....and I'm only 5'2....(157.5cm)  
> Thank you all for reading- it makes me extremely happy because I didn't expect this story to do this well.

A large calloused hand rubbed my shoulder gently, I leaned away from Kouen's touch glaring at him stubbornly. "Was I too rough?"

I was in so much pain when I first woke up; it was pleasant, at first, and I noticed Kouen watching me as I stirred- painfully obvious discomfort in my lower backside.

Right now we were in bed, my naked back against his chest as I give up on ignoring him. "Idiot. Its your falt." I grunted.

"It's a good thing we showered last night." He laughed, nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck. That's right, we made love last night.

I blushed covering my face. It was so embarassing to admit that.

As if reading my thoughts he chuckled, the low sound coaxing me to look.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow, cautiously lifting my sore body to face him with a wince.

He helped lower me back into the matress pullling me into his chestchest as he sighed. "I could get used to this."

"How can you say such embarrassing things?" Flustered, I had stuttered the inquiry aloud. I resigned to looking at his bare chest- studying the smooth skin and running my hands along his massive torso I kissed his collar bone. 

"Alibaba-" his breath hitch, "If you do that I won't be able to..."

"Okay." I curled up, my head in the crook of his neck. "We have to go to Sindria Inc. don't we?

 "Or we could stay here." He offered. 

"No."

"I don't want to go." He whined. "Sinbad's annoying, and I'm sure he banging Ja'far in a-

"Get in the shower." I groaned not intrested in hearing Kouen's vuglar rant. 

"Does it still hurt?"

"Well since apparently my physical condition has changed in the five minuets after you first asked, yes I'm walking on sunshine, and dancing unicorns." I sighed. 

"Take the day off." He suggested.

"No, I'd rather not let you two start world war four." Sitting up and stretching my acheing limbs: Kouen scooped me into his arms carrying me into the bathroom he started the water, balancing me on his legs and shoulder; I dipped a finger into the warm water. "It's fine." I wiggled, attempting to crawl out of his grasp. 

A cry of surprise echoed off the walls and the water shloshed out of the tub onto the floor, Kouen sat behind me, reaching past me to grab a bottle of shampoo. Working his hands through my hair he kissed my neck, tilting it to give him more access as he nibbled on the skin. Washing out the soap he repeated the process until I motioned for him to turn around with my finger. 

Folding my feet underneath me so I could reach his head I cursed, "damn it why are you so tall? You should wash your hair better...." I fussed, occasionally treating him to angry pecks on his cheeks when he leaned into my touch.

Abrubtly he spun around, water falling down onto the floor his like crashing down on mine, my quick breaths and the sounds of our feverish kisses caused a burning heat in my cheeks. "I couldn't help but think-" another sloppy kiss, "how Alibaba-kun is so cute..." He began speaking in Kou in such a way that made my stomach feel warm and light; " _Alibaba-kun's hair is soft, like a girl's- even down here."_ His hand traveled down, between my legs.

"Kouen- don't!" I choked out feeling lightheaded; even so I instinctively my nlegs around him- I was so sure the room was spining that I barely registered the sound of a door opening, causing us both to jump, glancing up Kouemi started down at us stunned, mouth agape in surprise. 

He cleared his throat, covering his face with his hand and said; "Should I let Sinbad know you were occupied?" 

"Yes." Kouen chimed a satisfied smirk on his lips.

_That bastard._

Pushing Kouen away I crossed my arms over my chest. "Actually we'll be ready in a few minuets- and could you please get my bag from Kouha?" 

Kouen frowned, "No fair." He grumbled.

"Well brother, that's what you earn for trying to use underhanded methods to avoid that man- however ludicrous your methods may be." Kouemi rolled his eyes, handing him towels. "Do hurry,  I would hate for you two to start world war four." 

Kouen snorted. "Don't you mean world five(1)?"

Kouemi and I glanced at each other with raised brows. "Brother there's only been three wars."

"I was sure I'm more awesome that that..." He mused in deep thought.

"You're stupid goatee doesn't make you look cooler." I growled. He was definitely thinking about his facial hair. "Goatees went out of style fifty years ago." 

In three quick strides he made his way to me, crouching down and lifting my chin with a finger- should I had not said that? 

A gentle kiss on my lips distracted me from my thoughts. "It works for me, doesn't it?" 

I let my eyes wander for a moment. "Nope." Another kiss. "...no..." What the hell was that weak response!? Well it kind of.... "...Does...suit you..a little." I concluded. 

A triumphant smirk that almost caused me to shiver. 

"Go get dressed, damn it!" I managed to push him away.

After Koumei left to receive my clothes -if half of them  weren't burned to ashes by Kouha already- Kouen leaned against the doorframe tying a knot into his tie. "Stay away from Sinbad."

"Huh?" 

"Don't go near that guy." 

"Why not? He seems like a good guy- he even looks after Aladdin sometimes. I don't get why you dislike-" I stopped when I noticed him glaring holes into the wood. "Kouen-sama?" 

He walked over, stroking my hair affectionately. "You ask too many questions." His gaze softened. "I like you like this." He nodded, with a terrifying smile. "I hope Kouha burned all your clothes." 

"Huh!? Is my wardrobe that bad!? And why do you want that, jerk!?" I stuttered. 

He buried his face in my neck. "Alibaba-kun should stay here with me and stay naked all day." He almost sang. 

I gritted my teeth so I could bite back what I had in mind. "You're going to give me an aneurysm." I sighed.

_I guess I could live with this._

When Sinbad greeted Kouen with a punch to the face all I could do was stand next to Ja'far, the both of us smiling like idiots. 

_I'm going to shave his beard while he sleeps! Why did it have to be him!??!!! Screw you too life!!_

While I internally cried, a green haired man snorted. 

"Hi uncle Drakon!" Aladdin waved, pulling me over as he began to introduce us. " This is my friend, Alibaba!" 

"Pleased to meet you." I rubbed the back of my head nervously. I wish Kouha had picked out [clothing](http://www.devilinspired.co.uk/blog/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/121808364891438205_PinW5IyQ_c.jpg) that was colored so darkly, but I figured it was too late since I had managed to convince him to not wear the coat since I would've died of heat stroke. 

"Likewise." Was all he said. 

"Sinbad, that was expensive! Don't throw it you'll miss!" 

"I've got better aim that can't throw a punch...oh shit..." Was all I head as a heavy weight crashed into the back of my head and stars exploded before my eyes. 

_"Alibaba." Kassim called with a wave._

_I grunted, closing the door behind me._

_"How was your day?" He frowned, already knowing the answer._

_I rolled my eyes. What was the point in asking. Reim in general sucked enough anyways._

_"Miriam wanted you to tuck her into bed tonight." He growled._

_Oh...right. "Is she sleeping?" I finally spoke._

_"Yes."_

_"I'll be quick then." I ignored the sound of protest Kassim gave, quietly creeping into my little sister's room- wait, I couldn't call her that anymore. I gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, turning to leave._

_"Brother. Please don't leave." She cried._

_If you do that I won't be able to leave. I looked back, solemnly._

_"You'll make big bro cry again..." She sniffled._

_Please don't say that._

_"Its so lonely without you brother."_

_I chleched my teeth. "I'm sorry." I left._

_Olba glared at me as I entered the dimly lifted den. I glanced around, noticing three suspicious people that could cause me trouble. "Oi, you got it?"_

_Wordlessly I held the chip between my fingers._

_He scoffed. "Just hand it over."_

_I jerked my head towards the door._

_"No way, I won't forget how you tricked me last time." He growled._

_"Then pick a new spot." I spat, starting to walk out the door._

_"Wait right there!" A black haired woman shed her hood, pointing her sword at my back._

_Snorting I continued walking. "Toto said stop!" She shouted again. The bar clearing out._

_I reached for the handle but the door opened, and a Fanalis with long red hair smiled down at me. "Hey, Alibaba."_

_"Mu."_

_"Let's sit, Myron there's no need to glare." He assured his sister,_

_"But, he drew blood-"_

_"A little scratch won't kill me." He assured. "Lo'lo, watch the door."_

_The large fanalis grinned his Glasgow, "okay, so I can get the kid if he runs, right?"_

_"How's your nose?" I was curious, I hadn't ment to slam his face into the bars so hard. For the most part._

_Taken aback he grumbled. "Fine." He stomped over to the door._

_"Alibaba."_

_"M'hm?" I tilted my head, the usual way I let him know I was listening._

_"Do you know who Rashid Saluja is?"_

I awoke to an unpleasant tang lingering on my tongue that tasted horridly metallic. "Ow." I groaned. 

"Oh your awake!" Beside me, Sinbad let out a sigh of relief. 

"Did I get hit by a truck?" God it feels like Morgiana kicked me again.

He chuckled. "No, that's my fault, I hit you with a vase- by accident of course." I noticed the bruises and bandages on his skin. 

"Did Kouen..." My eyes widened. "Oh god-" I yelped when I tried to sit up, the room beginning to swirl. I felt sick. 

Sensing this, Sinbad held out a garbage can that I emptied the meager contents of my stomach into. 

"Sorry." I mumbled. 

"Don't worry about it, I did hit you with a vase after all." He patted my shoulder as reassurance. "His actions were certainly justified." He folded his hands under his chin. "I'd never thought you'd be his lover, though."

"What?" I sputtered. 

"Well, no offense or anything, he unusually goes for a different type; not to mention I thought he was still sleeping around." Sinbad explained.

I couldn't help but feel bad at what he said. I didn't notice Kouen had a type. I want to go back to sleep. 

"Anyways-" he stopped mid-sentence. "What's wrong?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You're crying." 

Oh. 

He sighed. He muttered something, handing me a tissue- which I thanked him for.

"I'm going to get some more sleep, is that alright?"

"Of course. I'll call Kouen and let him know."

"Kay." 

_I curled up in my bed. This sucks. School, ha, more like cruel and unusual punishment. The door opened, and I sat up immediately._

_Rashid frowned at me._

_Please do look at me like that._

_"Alibaba. Never forget the importance of an education." He began as he sat down. "It gives a man more power than what's in his fist."_

_What do I say to that?_

_"I won't tell you what you did was wrong; just know there are other ways. Please reflect on what you have done." Without another word he left. I quickly left after, feeling the walls grow smaller in that cramped room._

_"Don't tell me you're running away already." A famailar voice laughed. I glanced back to see Lo'lo in a suit, smoking._

_"You cleaned up." I noted._

_He scratched at his beard. "Can't walk how I want to in these parts...man how I hate Kou." He groaned._

_"Its sucks." I agreed._

_"Come one kid. It would bad if I dragged you."_

_I had the feeling he would do it anyways. "How courteous of you to give me a warning." I sighed._

_"Wow, an actual conversation, I'm touched kid."_

_"You're easier to talk to than Myron." I admitted._

_He laughed at that._

_I laughed with him. It felt nice to laugh again._

_I was guided to an empty café, that was dimly lit._

_"Hi, Lo'lo." A blue haired boy waved wildly next to a blue haired man I recognized._

_"Headmaster Ugo." I raised an eyebrow at Lo'lo, who was patting the boy's head rather roughly in greeting._

_"Hello Alibaba, have a seat."_

_Wordlessly I sat down across from them._

_"This is Aladdin, Aladdin this is Alibaba, he's only seven years older than you."_

_"Hi." Aladdin waved._

_Who is this kid?_

_"You see, your father and I agreed that during your detention something...additional would be necessary for a suitable punishment." Ugo paused to see if I would respond. "So every day after school, you'll be helping Aladdin with his math homework."_

_What? I looked down at the smiling child. Then back at Ugo._

_"Sit back down." Lo'lo barked, shoving me back into the booth. "Be grateful, it was that or suspension."_

_"I'll take the vacation- I mean suspension..." I grew quiet under the Fanalis's glare._

_"Alibaba, please understand that were only trying to help."_

_You seem to forgotten that the brat had punched my in the face first._

_As if Ugo understood exactly what I was thinking he replied; "you dislocated his shoulder."_

_It was very deserved. And his family could afford the surgery for his face too._

_"Alibaba, we're serious. You're walking on thin ice._

_Wow, haven't heard that one since that meteor killed my dinosaur._

I lazily blinked away the sleep still lingering, my eyes struggling to adjust in the dark lighting. Shuffling could be heard. "Is someone there?" 

"Sharp ears." The lights flicked on and my shut my eyes tightly. Asmall woman with blonde hair carried a tray, placing it on the desk by the bed. "I'm Pisti. You must be Alibaba." 

"Nice to meet you." I forced out. 

" No need darling," she sat at my feet. "It's kind of funny- Kouen and Sinbad argue just like they used to." She giggled.

"How long have they've known each other?" 

"Well I think it was when Sinbad was twenty- oh, he had thought Koumei was a girl. They ended up fist fighting. Until Ja'far scared them stiff."  She laughed. "He was kind of like your, from what Aladdin tells me. Always asking questions and passionate about his work. Shame poor Lisa died." 

"Was that her name?" So that was his wife's name. 

"Yes, beautiful girl. "She sighed. "Horrible thing though." She wailed; "she said I had no butt and my nonexisting greats were sagging!" 

I felt rather awkward after she said that. 

"Its so unfair!!!" She continued to cry. 

"Um. Miss Pisti..." 

She stopped in an instant. "Oh now I remember, Kouen didn't have a beard at the time." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, I think he said it made him look more respectable." She laughed. "I have to say it's impressive he pulled off such a look."

"Hey, old woman, stop gossiping its annoying." Kouen stepped into the room.

"Kouen-chan is so mean." She exclaimed. 

"Don't call me 'Chan'." He grunted. He pulled a chair over, reaching for my hand. "You're cold."

He's warm. 

"I'll give you some privacy Kouen-chan, I like this one!" Pisti chimed, running out of the room.

I couldn't tell with the indifferent expression that usually inhabited his face, but I could have sworn his ears were a shade pinker. "Kouen, are you okay." I fiddled with the bandages around his knuckles. 

He snorted. "I'm not the one in a infirmary bed." Kissing my forehead he leaned back. "Why were you crying."

"So you are friends." I teased. A glare quickly chased those feelings out of me. "I was a little worried that you would eventually grow bored of me. " I admitted. This was embarrassing. "I thought it was really sad, because I realized I was just being stupid." 

"Got that right." He headbutted me lightly. 

"I love you."

"I love you too. Can we sex now?"

"I'm going to shave that stupid beard off while you sleep!"

"What?" 

"Nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) family guy reference "...start world war five"  
> "Don't yoiu mean world war three?"  
> "No it'd be so awesome( or was it epic?) It'd skip three and four."  
> Beside my obvious dejection of my height, I'm happy, but I'm sorry for the short chapter. The next one will definitely be longer, and have the entire Ren family and their mischief.


	6. And A Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to fall, even if there's no one to catch you because you learn. Learning is how someone learns to live- living is the lesson of life, one of which is love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judal might seem a little ooc in this chapter, but he's not really the kind of guy to do the stuff I want him too.

I really have no clue how this started, but before I could escape Kouha's clutches I was forced into Kouha's room, stripped down to my underwear, and forced into a dress- but not before Kouha suffocated me with a corset.

Aladdin snickered as Morgina and Hakuryuu looks at each other all lovey dovey; and Kougyoku watched silently.

Damn.

"Alibaba-sempai are you alright!?" Hakuryuu asked frantically, taking notice of my lack of breathing.

"Fine." I forced out with a smile.

"Alibaba looks so cute." Kouha cheered tiwling me around. This action has grown tiresome after the seventeenth time, but I decided to indulge him a little longer.

"What's going on?" Kouen stepped through the door, Koumei behind him as the both stood there with surprised expressions. With a sigh Kouen pulled me into his room and tossed me into his bed. "I'm stealing back Alibaba." He announced. 

Going through his AI system he gave me some clothes to change into. "Here."

Kougyoku's P.O.V

After brother took Alibaba into his room I noticed Aladdin and Morgiana sudden

ly turn to each other, wide grins breaking on their lips; Kouha skipping over to us on the couch and sitting with his legs crossed before us. "So do you think Dinner would work?"

 _Oh_.

Koumei raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "For what would this Dinner be for?"

"A date for Alibaba and En-nii." Kouha sang. "We should have something more romantic."

If it wasn't painted in neon spray and displayed on a large billboard the two would take much notice too their efforts- honestly they should be acting more like a couple!!

Well it might be because they're different, where Kouen only does what interest him Alibaba tries his hardest no matter what- and brother can honestly be so stubborn sometimes that Alibaba gets frustrated when he won't meet his deadlines, or sign some papers. 

I sighed. "Maybe a vacation would be good for them." I suggested. 

"Knowing Alibaba he won't do anything to trouble Kouen-san unless its work related, so he probably won't agree to go on a date." Morgiana agreed.

"Why is Alibaba-sempai like that?" Hakuryuu wondered.

Aladdin answered, "Alibaba wasn't always like that."

"Really?". Kouha bounced in enthusiasm.

"Yeah! Alibaba used to get in fights all the time! And he had all these piercings, and wore a lot of leather!" Aladdin laughed.

 

Fighting? Piercings? Leather!!?? My fave flushed at the realization.

_Alibaba was a bad boy!!!??_

"He was cool," his expression became solemn as Morgiana added; "he looked sad." 

"Why?" I asked, when Koumei interjected; "don't be nosy. I'm sure if Alibaba wanted us to know he would tell us." 

My pigeon loving brother was void of all emotions that required effort or some form of work that he didn't know how to express curiosity apparently. 

How frustrating, wasn't anybody curious about our friend?  Friends tell each other things right? 

"Kougyoku?" Morgiana clapped her hands together bringing me out of my thoughts. 

"Sorry!" I exclaimed. "I think we should talk to Alibaba, and Nii-san about it!" 

"Talk about what?" Kouen stepped out of his door when Kouha introduced me to a familiar expression that said ' _you're idea, you do it'._

Luckily I was reminded how much I love Hakuryuu fpor being a gentleman when he did so for me. "We were curious if you wanted to hear some of our idea's for a date with you and Alibaba." 

"A date." He repeated with a few quick blinks; he was silent for a long moment gazing out the window. "I never thought about it." 

 _Brother! How could you not!_ Given a sudden sprout of courage I furiously bluted out. "You two should go out to dinner tomorrow!"

Big brother remained quiet as he stood in frlknt of us. "Why?"

_Brother!!_

Sobbing internally I waved my hands frantically. "Because you guys are dating you're supposed do couple-ly things like go out to dinner occasionally hold hands and-" I ranted beginning to list off all the things I read in my romance books.

"And have sex." Brother added with a smirk.

"And have- whaaaaaaaattttttt!!!!?????" My entire face burned red."Brother please don't say such vulgar things!" I looked towards Koumei for help, but it looks like he fell asleep in the kitchen again when I looked towards Hakuryuu- crying out in embarrassment as he stared at Morgiana affectionately. 

"Kouen." Alibaba poked his head tiredly out brother's door. "Stop teasing your sister." 

I sniffles wiping at my eyes with my long sleeves. 

"Hey old hag." Judal waved from the doorway, swinging the keys that Alibaba had given him in case on of us suddenly locked ourselves in or out of the house. 

"I'm not old." I cried. 

"Anyways, I was looking for you Alibaba." The man with the longlong black braid smirked.

"What do you need Judal?" Alibaba yawned.

"The plans for Hakyuryuu's birthday." Judal studied him, and with a devious grin he wriggled his arm around Alibaba's shoulder, leaning close to his ear. "Do you mind if I borrow your boyfriend Kouen? I promise not to bite." He taunted, earning a sinister stare from brother. 

"Stop trying to provoke him, he gives you your checks after all." Alibaba reasoned as he rubbed at his eyes. "And I'm not done." With that last comment he separated himself from Judal.

 _Way to go Alibaba_!

 Turning away from the two who decided it would be safest to lounge at the table in the kitchen when Kouen could only glare at Judal from the other side of the counter, blocked by Kouemi and could be easily scolded if he attempted to harm Judal by Alibaba- Hakuei decoded to leave the balcony and provide comforting company.

"Lively, isn't it." She was really pretty, and she always spoke so elegantly. 

"Yes." Was all I could stutter. 

"Later Ali-kun." Judar waved, rising from his seat, but on his way to the door he stopped in front of me- passing me a slip of paper he said; "Don't be slow, granny." He left leaving me staring at a paper that read,  _be ready at six, wear something nice and I'll take you someplace nice._

_Huh?_

Secluding myself in my room I slammed the door shut jumped on my bed and sought the wisdom of Sarah.

**Pink Feathered Crusader: Omg I am so confused what does this mean!??? Judal gave it to me....**

taking a quick photo I waited for her reply. 

**Lesbi-honest: OMFG IT'S A DATE!!!!!!!!**

A date? Like in the books!? With two people? Oh my gosh a date!!

**Pink Feathered Crusader: What do I do!!!!????**

**Lesbi-honest: Don't panic! I'll be over there to save the day in a few!!!!**

As promised the frantic onslaught of the doorbell I dashed out of my room, struggled to undo the lock and jump into Sarah's arm with a a wail as I cried her name. "Please help me."

"That's why I'm here to save the day." She laughed, her afro bobbing with each chuckle and puffing out her chest proudly.

"I'm almost terrified to see what you have in mind." Alibaba shuddered from where he sat on the couch next to big brother as Kouen-ni hugged him. 

A smirk spread on her face as she regarded the two peculiarly. "Alibaba lost his V-card, Alibaba lost his V-card," she sang as Alibaba's cheeks turned such a shade of red that an artist would be overwhelmed by such color. 

"Shut up, shut up! " 

"You told her?" Kouen raised an eyebrow, but had a neutral expression. 

"It was pretty easy to tell with that limp." Sarah teased. 

"Oh." 

Spinning on her heel she pulled me into my room, and rested her hands on my shoulders soon after she had closed the door. "Give me all the details."

_My savior._

I fiddled with the hem of the loose dress that was so light it floated around my thighs whenever I moved, flats firmly planted into the ground and having the impression that I would be sweating if my hands weren't trembling so.

 "Glad to see you're awake, come on I know a place perfect for the elderly." Judal teased as Alibaba hugged Kouen to prevent Big brother from  impaling the raven haired man with a pointed sword that was usually kept on display in Big Brother's study. 

"I'm not old." I snapped, following him out the door. How was this a date! People were supposed to say nice things to each other and hold hands! My cheeks burned at the idea. "You look nice." I offered hoping that I could get a response.

He only smirked. "I thought so too." He pulled a little on his blazer. 

 _So much for chivalry_ , is what I thought after recalling what Alibaba said; that deep down- way down in a trench- Judal was a gentleman. I guess giving the benefit of the doubt extended outside our family and friends as well. "Don't I look nice?" 

He stopped causing me to bump into his shoulder as he studied me with a peculiar stare. Clearing his throat, he answered; "To be honest I'd thought you'd wear old lady clothes, or something." Turning away he muttered so low I almost couldn't hear it. "You look decent." 

_Wow. Progress._

I was guided to the tallest bridge in the city, that bened just bellow the swollen belly of the moon and reflected the lights from the buildings, and a few thousand miles bellow was dark water shrouded by a thick mist. "Wow." I gasped looking out to the city- then to the oceon which it's distant surface faintly glimmered in the reflection of the moon and artificial light. 

The faded light in the sky smiled down at us, and Judal began to speak. "Since this city wasn't shit- this would be one of the less shity places to take you too than some aristocratic restaurant. Did you know that Alibaba once fell off this bridge." 

"No way! He would be dead!" I exclaimed. 

Judal laughed. "No he only fell a few meters before he was caught. We were enrolled in the same high school." He explained. "Kid was mute for a while or that's what we thought, till the midget came around. Got into fights almost everyday too."

"So Alibaba really was a bad boy!? Did he do bad things to girls too?" 

Judal shook his head. "He always rejected confessions. Even Morgiana'." 

"Miss Morgiana liked Alibaba!?"

"Every gril did." He snorted. "He was nice, just had problems- even I liked him." He admitted. "I was a dork- and he got me out of a situation, but when I told him how I felt ya know what that idiot said?" Poor Judal. No wonder he was so mean. He looked so vulnerable too. "Sorry, I can only say 'I love you' to the person I love with all my heart." He turned to me, pointing a finger at me as he yelled. "So clean the wax out of your ears old hag and listen up!"

"Stop calling me old!" I shrieked, shaking my fist at him.

He smirked, tilted his head with a short and said;  "I love you. Kougyoku Ren." 

_Thump, Thump._

Huh? What was that noise? I glanced down at my chest wondering why my stomach was turning itself into a blender. "Huh?" What do I say? How do I feel? Do I love him?

Folding his arms over his chest he scowled. "Whatever, how lame." He mumbled the last part, beginning to walk. Leading me down to the lower levels he lead me to a retro building that had welcoming neon signs with the antique buildings. 

"Hiya darling, who's your sweetheart?" A pretty waitress with a thick accent greeted Judal.

"Ren's little sister." Judal grunted studying the empty diner. 

"Oh, well it's fancy meeting you sweetie, sit yourself down and I'll take your order in a minuet. Would ya'll like something to drink?" 

"Water is fine." I shyly answered.

"Coke." Judal, slid into a booth, stretching himself out on the red leather. Stiffly, I sat across from him. 

The lady came back with a plate of strange thin rectangular bits of something pale and yellowish, coated heavily in cheese. "Umm what's that?" I blurted out shamefully earning a bewildered look from Judal.

"Keep up with the times old lady, you're starting to make me feel like an nursery droid for the elderly." He groan. 

_Then I learned that I very much liked what Judal called 'French fries'._

"Hurry up? Do you need a wheelchair?"

One more old comment and I'm going to- 

"We're here." He stopped in front of the door to our condo, "Try not to feed any pigons tomorrow." He called with a wave.

"Why you!" I started to grumble. What kind of date is he, he should treat a trip with respect! I'll show him next time....next time? My hand hovered over the doorknob: what was I thinking- this was only because he was bored. He probably had a line of other girls waiting for him. My shoulders sank. Probably because I was convenient; but why is it so hard to breathe?

"Old hag!" 

"Why are you still here!?" I barlked, stomping my foot down. I was going to tell him off! He'll rue the day he messed with the virtue of Kougyoku Ren!

"I forgot something." Grasping my wrist with his left hand he lifted my chin gently with his pointer finger, pulling me close and his soft lips crashed onto mine occasionally biting at my bottom lip and ignoring my muffled sounds of confusion.

"You're five minuets late." Came a low murderous growl that caused the raging fore in my cheeks molt into lava- pushing myself away from Judal and warily watching Big brother scowl in the doorway, sword in hand as his hair stuck up wildly and his shirt was wrinkled, also some buttons were in the wrong place. 

Alibaba stood behind him, looking far more presentable. "Oh, Kougyoku, Judal I see you finnaly confessed."

I went livid. "You knew!?!!??!!" I roared, not expecting Big Brother to join in with me. 

"Yes." Alibaba answered cheerfully, oblivious to our rage. Sensing something was wrong, he frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"And you didn't tell me!" I exclaimed, exasperated, frantically swinging my hands around. 

"You didn't ask." He tilted his head, puzzled.

With a sinister expression Kouen turned to Judal and smiled. "Welcome to the family." 

Hakuei chimed in, "that means, prepare to suffer a thousand horrible deaths and get acquainted with my sword up your ass." 

I would never admit that I was impressed when Judal nonchalantly started twirling a loose strand oh his braid between his fingers.

"Kouen, that's illegal." Alibaba chided, rolling his eyes when brother gave him a look. "I don't care if you're a prince- uphold your damn image." 

The predatory grin that Alibaba earned was quickly translated; "that means: I'm curious what the image of you spread-"

"Hakuei! Please stop!"

_ Poor Alibaba. _

"Alibaba what do you think of Big Brother?" I asked as we sat in the garden making flower crowns. 

He sighed. "He's an idiot, but he's pretty genius for an idiot." 

"I ment romantically." I sighed louder, shaking my head at the dunce. 

"Oh...well." His cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. "What can I say? I love him. Sure it can be pretty bad at times, but that's what lovers go through right." Suddenly an expert at accessing others anxieties he added: "if you're worried about you and Judal, don't. I'm sure you two will work it out. He assured.

"Thank you Alibaba..." My voice trailed off looking out the large greenhouse window. "It's snowing I gasped."

Like a toddler racing after his new toy Alibaba bolted towards the window, gazing out the glass as he exclaimed. "Wow! Real snow!" Without a word he bounded out the room, leaving me dumb folded. 

"Why did the idiot run out like his pant were on fire?" Judal groaned as he walked over to me, kissing me on the cheek with a faint blush. "Hey, old hag." 

I let out a little breath allowing him to rest his chin on my head. "Judal-chan."

* * *

**(Alibaba p.o.v)**

I practically skipped to Kouen office as he fittled with the blueprints for some project when he raised an eyebrow questioningly at myu goofy grin. "Look!" I pointed, knowing he probably hadn't looked up from his computer since how ever ungodly time he started. 

"Its snowing." He said.

"Snow!" I laughed, jumping into his arms. 

A smirk slowly spread itself onto his lips. "It should snow more." 

I nuzzled his exposed neck with my nose, breathing in his scent joyously. "But then it wouldn't be as special." I muttered, nibbling a little on his skin. 

Abruptly, he took a step back and acted as a typhoon tearing through his desk frantically- twirling a pencil with his fingers he opened a book to a blank page, striding over to his door he promptly locked it with a long complex code and returned to me after closing the shutters. "Undress. Now." Came his strained order.

"Kouen?" I blushed at the sudden outburst. 

He began to tug at my shirt collar. "Get. Naked. Now." 

Curious on where he was going with this, I shed my shirt, hesitating at my pants. Eventually he sat me up on his desk and told me to stay still as he brought the led down onto the paper. 

Eventually I was the first to break the silence. "You never told me you could draw." 

An uninterested grunt reached my ears.  This was odd. I shifted awkwardly against the cold wood against my bare skin. "Don't move." 

My brow twitched in irritation.  _Why you...! Damn pervert!_

Finally, he allowed me to dress myself when a loud know echoes off the aquatex glass, causing him to jump and drop the book. Leaning down to pick it up, I glanced at the sketch of me sleeping as Kouen unlocked the door.

I flipped through the pages, noticing they were all of me. 

"Brother, Kouha is trying to leave early." Koumei explained.

"Don't let him." 

"What do you suppose I do-" 

My chjeeks enflamed as I hurled the book at the back of Kouen's head upon seeing a rather embarrassing drawing of me makes while I was sleeping. "Don't draw me naked without my permission you pervert!!" I roared. 

And then the benevolent gods decided in good humor that the book would fall open at rather vulgar image that had been drawn purly from Kouen's terrifying imagination, and land innocently at Koumei's feet as the man's scarred cheeks exploded into a rainbow of red and he struggled with speech.

Kouen pulled up a sleeve, reaching for Koumei's eyes with a growl that sounded something like; "No one else is allowed to see." 

_Oh dear. I just signed poor Koumei's death certificate, didn't I?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol poor Alibaba.


	7. With Unprecedented Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ warning ⚠: minor feels towards the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg so mad, I accidentally posted it so, uhggghh  
> Anyways  
> I don't own anything=disclaimer=a very annoying statement I have to make for all my stories=not as much yaoi as there should be=I love you guys very much=very irregular updates=so sorry for that=gets harder to come up with a unique way to state my disclaimer.

"Kouen." I managed to call without griting my teeth.

Just wait till I get my hands on that no-good-pervy-procrastinating-son- of-a-stupid-goateed-idot; inwardly scowling and wonder just how long he was planning on hiding from the blueprints that were due yesterday!

The door abruptly slammed open, startling me, and a bearded man strode in- a worried Koumei scurried in behind him.

"Where is he?!" The man bellowed, his black beard speak on his large chest as he carefully studied the room, eyes falling on me. "Well?" He demanded expectantly.

Curiously, and pondering if he was referring to Kouen, I decided to ask for clarification. "Just to be clear, are you looking for Kouen-san?" 

The man snorted. "Yes, now tell me his whereabouts." 

Before I kould open my mouth, Koumei nervously replied; "Father, I told you, he is at a meeting." 

"Do not take me for a fool, I recall no such thing and if you dare suggest old age I assure you that I will not be leaving this world anytime soon." He practically snarled.

Remembering that their father was the dictator and the strained relationship I had gotten when inquiring about their father the younger Eren's either grimaced or scowled- Kouen more so- and how Kouen explained how against his father was with he first attempted to marry. 

"I'm here." Kouen grunted stepping out of his hiding place and tightening his tie, with a deep frown. "What do you want father?" He spat.

"I have told you multiple times what I desire, yet you stubbornly refuse to listen to your father with a childish grudge!"

_Should I leave?_ I glanced at Koumei, glancing at Kouemi worriedly when Kouen's nostril's flared in anger; he began assisting me to leave the room when his father cast a glare our way. _Or not, I could stay here and estimate the money needed for repairs when you two are done bringing the apocalypse with a staring contest- oh wait did I say staring, I ment glaring._

"Are you attending Hakuryuu's birthday party?" Kouen suddenly asked.

Right, that was tonight.

"I'm afraid not." The man answered, almost solemnly. "Do not avoid me any longer." He glanced at me curiously before walking out.

Kouen sighed, waving off Koumei's soft apology beckoning me closer. Obediently I walked into his embrace and he let out a small sigh as he rested his chin on my head. 

I really love his goatee, but I would never give helium to that balloon known as his ego. 

"What are you wearing to the party tonight?" He fingered the buttons to the [coat](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v2/2043103997_1/2014-Fashion-Winter-Gothic-Trench-Coats-Casual-Mens-Pea-Coat-Overcoat-Wool-Long-Trench-Coat-For.jpg) I had yet to take off since I was running around trying to restore files that had gotten mixed up by the testing division. 

"Clothes." I answered vaguely. 

"Koumei tells me that you and Sarah are helping him get ready." 

I laughed. "Well, Kouha asked since he seemed to have some grand outfit planned out for him and the birthday boy."

I could feel his pout when he kissed my neck. "I'm going to be lonely, who's going to help me get ready?" 

"Kougyoku, and Hakuei." I answered, then started to tease; "If I did they would be waiting on us and we won't get to see all the stuck up nobels with their snotty noses smile up to you guys." I grumbled out the last part.

"I could get rid of them if you want." He offered.

"Don't bother." I kissed his cheek, happy that he would do something like that for me. 

"I heard from a little birdie..." Kouen grinned, nibbling on my ear. " that your birthday is next week." He purred.

"How did you find out?" My eyebrows were raised in surprised as I attempted to look back at him. 

"Information is an easy thing to get when you're a prince." He shrugged. 

Rolling my eyes I sighed. Of course he would go through all the trouble to find some personal information- and he no doubt forgot and forced Koumei to remember it for him. "No presents."

"Too late."

"What did you do?" 

"Its a surprise." Another kiss. "I think I was a little rough last time. "He muttered pulling back the fabric to revealed what I was positive a bruise on my neck and some teeth marks surrounding it. 

"Its not that bad." 

He huffed. "Guess I'll have to try harder."

_No you idiot! Its hard enough hiding those hickeys already!! Oh Gods above why are you doing this to me?_

The moment after Kouen roughly awoke Koumei and he caught sight of Sarah grinning down at him as she began to open her cosmetics bag with a malevolent aura that caused the red haired man to bolt into his room- with more energy than I had ever seen him exhibit, causing me to dash after him and wedge my foot between the door and pry it open so Koume could be ready at a reasonable time.

"Stop acting like a child!" I chided, attempting to pull the door open further as my muscles pleaded my brain to come up with a rational solution that didn't end with me clobbering sense into the man.

Koumei, suddenly the incarnate of Chuck Norris, pulled harder almost squishing my fingers between the door. "Stop insinuating cruel and unusual punishment!"

Another hand joined my effort and a bewildered Koumei stumbled forward as a black haired man glanced to at Koumei in slight amusement. 

"Hot!" Sarah gasped. 

"Uh...did Hakuryuu have a growth spurt, because that's totally unfair." I asked looking back and forth between the two. 

A chorus of laughs reached my ears as another man with a similar mole on his chin grinned at me. "He's funny." Striding over to me the older clone of Hakuryuu pulled at my cheeks. "So this is the cutie Kouen is dating." 

"Hakuren, Please." The taller reprimanded gently, turning back to me he explained; "We're Hakuryuu's brothers, as well as step brothers to Kouen and his siblings. We have heard much about you- it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He gave a small bow and a charming smile. 

"Also we monitor stock and sales between countries, so we work with you!" Hakuren added cheerfully. 

Wait...are these the guys...that actually do their work? Throwing my arms up I embraced them with a sob. "Why can't Kouen be socially appealing like you two, and hget his work done on time!!" I don't know how they interpreted my wails but they chuckled, and Hakuryuu poked his head out Kouha's door.

"Broth- waaaaahhhhh!!!!" He yelped as a hand covered his mouth and pulled him back into Kouha's room. 

"Was that Hakuryuu?" Hakurem laughed. "Looks like Kouha got hold of him." Stepong out of my embrace he turned to Kouen. "Gykoken is coming." 

That earned a scowl as Kouen began to walk into his room. "I'm not going." 

"Kouen, its Hakuryuu's birthday, you should go." I attempted reason wondering who would make Kouen....well now that I think about it social outing and Ren aren't the most synonymous, but still. 

With a scowl he slammed the door behind him, ignoring my attempt to convince him otherwise. 

I caught Koumei sneaking back into his room, snatching the collar of his shirt I started to pull him into the bathroom, Sarah skipping after us as I growled. "Koumei I swear I'll rip the head off every pigeon statue you own and burn them if you don't behave!" 

"You're so mean!" He sobbed, complying now that his precious vermin were in danger.

_It's your own damn fault! Oh gods above why do I have to babysit these people!?_

"Kouen." I called opening the door warily, hoping he still wasn't upset. "Are you alright?"  

He sat at the small cubicle in his room typing away on the projected keypad. "No." 

Avoid stray clothes that were thrown about haphazardly- ignoring the hot sauce he had probably been too lazy to put away- I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and kissed his messy hair. "You don't have to go- the others will miss you though." 

"Stay?" He looked up,  deciding that tilting at such an angle would leave him sore he spun around in his chair and pulled me into his lap. Inhaling deeply he smiled. "What Cologne is that?" 

"You like it?" 

He nipped my exposed collarbone. 

I laughed, pulling a comb out of his AI storage system.

_"You know sexy, you could just ask! I'd even bend over for you!"_ LARRY laughed, earning a growl from Kouen.  _"Chill your balls dude, the most I could do is Banff him with my metaphorical-"_

"Larry, does Kouen have an outfit for today."  I interjected, not interested in what vulgar things the quirky AI had to say despite blushing at his comment.

_"I believe sir Alibaba does not fond your comment amusing."_ Dave offered. 

_"Oh suck it, and come back online when you get that stick out of your ass."_ Larry scoffed.

_"I do not believe I have an anus. And that would be horribly painful."_  Dave replied impassively.

_"Wow stick in the mud-"_

_"I thought is was in an anus?"_

_"Its a phrase for crying out loud!!"_

_"I believe that is what you are doing now."_

_"Fuck! Its godamn stinking seventy two degrees outside - here's some cl_ Larry finnaly growled.

 I flipped through the display and settled on an [outfit](https://picsg.files.wordpress.com/2014/03/mens-gents-wear-pant-coat-dress-design-new-fashion-outfits-by-eden-robe-6.jpg). Kouen glanced at the dark sunglasses with an amused smirk. "I forgot I had those." He admitted, obscuring his eyes with the amber orange lens. 

_Would it be weird if I said he was undeniably sexy, or has the devine gods of love finally made my life not suck!?_

I looked around the room, sighing as I refrained from howling at a very tremulous employee who was quivering under my gaze when I commented on his mistake - which were that he had managed to break three glasses in a row between tripping over a seat. Scampering off I sighed in relief as the mess was quickly fixed and guest began arriving.

"Alibaba." 

"Hello Seishuu, I didn't know you were coming." I waved to the tall man whose dreads loosely on his broad shoulders. 

"I decided to drip by after returning from Riem, is Kouen running late?"  He raised a eyebrow, scanning the room quickly. 

"No, just Kouha and his usual extravagant plans." I laughed, and he let out a a small chuckle.

"I see- you've never met Hakuryuu's older brothers, have you."

"Actually they visited Hakuryuu this morning. Honestly its like one half of the Ren family was allowed to do their own thing like sleep during meetings, never finish papers until the day after, or lock themselves in their bedrooms for am entire week." I groaned.

"Alibaba." I turned at the call of my name, and Kouemi tuggged at the [collar](http://www.jaunted.com/files/6193/MenTrendsFall10.jpg) of his shirt. "Kouen needs to see you in his office." 

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, "Is something wrong?" I inquired.

"Go, I'll take over." Sarah's sister gave me a sympathetic glance. 

"Okay." _Weird_. I took the elevator a few floors up, knocking on the aquatex glass. "Kouen, its me, I'm coming in." My jaw nearly dropped when I opened the door. "What happened in here?" I glanced at the overturn and broken furniture, until my eyes landed on Kouen who only glanced at me placidly with a blackened eye. Immediately I rushed over to his side, trying to figure out how to ease the pain of the dark clouding on his skin. "What happened to you, do you need ice?" I fumbled with the door of the mini fridge as I stumbled over his broken desk lamp. 

"Come here." He almost whispered, pulling me close onto his lap as he hurried his face into the crook of his neck. "Let me hold you." He mumbled. 

I ran my finger in circles in an comforting attempt, but when a cold liquid dripped onto my shoulder I listened to the sound of his uneven breathing. "Kouen, please don't cry. Tell me what's wrong." I turned on his lap, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. 

He shook his head and sniffled for a few minuets. "Reim." He sighed, tiredly pecking my lips. "And Kou." Another kiss, this time on my cheek. "Have been at odds these past few years." 

I nodded, recalling the growing tension between the two nations. "Did your father do something?" 

Kouen nodded, burying his face into my chest. "I'm supposed to marry...the high priestess Scheherazade."

_What?_ I leaned back studying Kouen's expression as his eyes remained downcast on the carpet with bits of shattered glass scattered about. "Are you..." I cpoyuold barely force the words out as my hands trembled, tightening on Kouen's shirt. "Kouen." I sobbed. "Please...don't...please." _Don't leave me, please._

"Alibaba..." A hand wove itself into my hair. 

By the time the door opened I had resigned to staring out the window, below the cars drifted past on their routes, large, gentle hands shook me as I felt Kouen shift beneath me. Forcing myself to stand on my heavy legs that refused to work faster, I ignored Koumei and Kouen's whispers- staring down at the broken desk light I had stumbled over earlier; its metal stem twisted in a grotesque way, its shade crushed into it's bulb. Yet somehow I could relate to that broken lamp that was never to be repaired. 

When asked Ugo if I could spend the night he gave me a kind, understanding smile while Aladdin guided me into his room by my hand, let me crawl onto the small mattress that had been mine from my previous sleepovers and felt Morgiana's familiar weight on my back as she embraced me in a hug. 

Later in the middle of the night when I had started up at the ceiling my GCAIMS rang, and after a few minuets of halfhearted listening the device fell onto my chest. 

My father had passed away. 

_Life really sucks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Person 1: Whoohoo, we're getting somewhere!  
> Person 2:Woha whoa wait! Aren't we going in the opposite direction!? Those two are supposed to get married and have sweet yaoi love making sex! Why are you doing this too me!!  
> Person 1:Oh come on, they get somewhere. Sort of.... Eventually  
> Person 2: Sadistic Bastard! You're torturing all of our dear readers who we love so much and truly appreciate their praise.  
> Person 1: pfffffttt if they loved us they'd leave more reviews *sob*sob*  
> Person 2: gosh inferiority complex much?  
> Person 1: anyways let's not be depressing and think of Judal cats!  
> Person 2: OMG SO CUTE THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOYR SUPPORT!!


	8. And Limited Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last moments are the most precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaahhahahdvydvbbsbdh jhfhifhe f kjnfjdjkdbk IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DONT OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!  
> LOL what's up guys another update because when I'm poetically depressed my fingers work like a filibuster cause I love drawing thing out way longer than they need to be! Bwahahahahahahahaha!!!

The mixture of burnt wood, cinnamon and smoke warming my skin as I curled up on a plush cushion next to Kouen who held a book in one hand, the other wrapped around my shoulder; I leaned up and nibbled on his ear, displeased by his lack of reaction I sucked on his neck leaving a dark purple mark. 

"I can't hide that." He chuckled, the low, deep rumble and subtle rise and fall of his chest that I found soothing as I rested my head down on his pectorals that were exposed by the kimono he had haphazardly thrown on when I managed to coax him from the silk blankets this morning.

I giggled, rocking slightly back and forth. "It'll still be snowing later, maybe the snow will help." I joked admiring the white fluffs swirling and sticking to the glass cabin window. "Let's build a snowman!"

A small smile spread on his lips as he leaned down and kissed me lightly, eagerly I leaned up and he chuckled. "You're adorable."

"Shut it." I snapped playfully, my head falling back down to his chest. "I'm going to miss this." Mournfully I shifted closer.

He glanced away, rubbing my shoulder and tracing small circles with his fingers. 

"You know, my mom and I when we lived in Reim we would go up to this old clock tower on the edge of the capitol- it's so rundown that I almost fell through the stairs, bt my mom was always there for me. We'd go up to the top and look through the dusty glass and sit on the rusty gears and look at the sky- of course the clouds never let the sun through, and my breathing problems are probably because of all the pollution but I'd listen to her talk. She had a really pretty voice. She was working for my father as an inter to get a degree in preforming arts." I laughed- almost bitterly. "Guess it didn't go as planned." I sighed, looking up at Kouen who listened intently. "My dad, when he got really sick, I asked him if he loved my mother. He said he did, with all his heart."

"Sounds romantic. It's unfortunate it didn't work out." Kouen mused pulling me closer.

I nodded, my voice muffled by what I said next; "Romantically tragic. I should write a book."

"Careful, your brother might sue." 

I openly gaped at his horrid attempt a joke before bursting out into laughter. I grabbed his cheeks and bite playfully on his lower lip. "I love you so much!" I laughed trowing my arms around his shoulders. Grinning mischievously I wiggled out of his arms and skipped into our large room where a small northern rodent that had crawled through the open window while me and Kouen were...occupied with other activities...which ended with Kouen and his bullshit laughter that caused his shoulders to rumble as if there was an earthquake in his stomach and my face burning as I glared at the little shit. With a grin I held my hand out for the small mammal who sniffed at it warily before poking my hand with it's wet black nose. 

"You won't barge in on us again will you?" I inquired as I shifted through my bag of clothes. He it was. As if it understood perfectly the little rodent huffed and stood on it's short fluffy blue legs and i's large belly sagged below it as it tediously turned and curled up into itself. After I changed into the blue koi [kimono](http://th05.deviantart.net/fs70/300W/f/2013/145/d/4/kimono_design_by_9denko6-d66lt9p.png) hanging off my shoulder loosely, as I blushed. Despite my slight embarrassment, I purred tip toeing over to his side as his grinned with the same enthusiasm as a beast about to bite down on it's prey as his fingers worked the blue obi off my waist.

_How fitting._

When the snow had finally settled in mounds outside I sat down on the wooden porch scooping snow into my numb fingers as Kouen leaned against the open Shoji while he smoked a long, thin pipe with metal ends. "Kouen." I stood abandoning my project as I strode over to his side, staring at the pipe curiously. "I've never seen you smoke before."

He raised an eyebrow curiously. "Does it bother you?" 

"It's sexy." I giggled. 

He grunted, taking a long drag, before passing the pipe to me. Curiously I glanced at the markings on the metal- inhaling the smoke deeply before exhaling as I rolled my tongue against the roof of my mouth before grimacing. "That taste horrible."

He chuckled at my reaction, plucking the bamboo from my fingers. "And I was hoping you had virgin lungs." He smirked. "I wanted to take that first too." 

I blushed, glaring down at my half finished snowman which the blue furred rodent so lovingly snuggled his muzzle into gnawing on the small pebble that was part of the snowman's mouth. "We should name the pervert." I held my hand out, and the rodent playfully clawed at the long sleeves of my kimono. "Oh wait, you already have a name." I joked scratching the mammal behind it's large fluffy ear.

Kouen sighed, sitting down on the porch next to me observing the small animal. "Chibi Aladdin." He scooped the animal up into his arm and proceed to braid the long fur of it's tail. 

I sighed. "Just what I need. One more pervert in my life." I closed my eyes and inhaled the fresh air deeply. "We could stay..." I shook my head roughly. "Maybe I should write a book." 

Kouen's hand gently touched my cheek and our forehead's knocked together. "[Yehuda Amichai](http://famouspoetsandpoems.com/poets/yehuda_amichai/poems/70.html) wrote; _Mix sorrow with sorrow, like time-saving history, which stacks holiday and sacrifice and mourning on one day for easy, convenient memory._ " 

I snorted. "How old is that one? Twentieth century?" Leaning against him I sighed. "I understand, if I had to choose between my personal life and the lives of millions, I'd do the same thing." I nuzzled his neck. "I understand, I wish I didn't so I could scream and yell, but..."

"I wish you would." He muttered, resting his chin on my head. 

"Please, whatever Scheherazade says, don't shave your beard." I looked up pleadingly at him. "I don't care if you have to go to war, just don't shave your beard."

He let out a victorious cheer and swung me up into his arms. "How 'bout another go?" 

"I don't have that kind of stamina!" I screeched as he carried me back into the house as I glared at the little munchkin who smirked at me knowingly with his green eyes glowing with taunt. 

_Damn, you little bastard._

 As we drew closer to the city I found the clod clinging more and more to my flesh as I absently stared at the large winding buildings, Kouen dismissing the press with a few pointed glares that caused them to shrink back in fear. I grimaced, wondering I I could ask for a little more time, because , to be frank I needed all the time I could get. "Alibaba" he called.

"Yes?" I snapped my head back to glance at him, and his eyes softened.

"Take the day off."

"Yes sir." I glanced down on the ground,  _so much for that_ : but it's not like I could totally blame him since he was a prince about to be engaged by the representative of another nation and the press would hesitate to cover it as a 'scandal' all over the network, especially if they found out dignified prince had been with a noble slum brat. He definitely didn't need that.

I sulked my way back to Aladdin's and Ugo'sUgo's- since I was now a permanent resident- even though Ahambad had offered me to stay as a truce, but as I shoved the spare key into the lock I fell back with a yelp as a chorus of yells exclaimed; "Happy Birthday Alibaba!" 

"Guys!" I barked, slaming the door shut. "What did I say." I stubbornly crossed my arms eyeing the banners and streamers hanging from the ceiling. Kougyoku tossed one of those weird horn things that shot streamers into my hair. "I told you I didn't want anything."

"I took the liberty of not getting anything." Judal muttered, wrapping an arm around Kougyoku.

_Well thanks. Like I expected anything else._

"Come on Alibaba, today is an important day! You were born." Aladdin laughed pulling me along to sit me down at a long table Ugo only used for special occasions.

"As were a million other people, but okay, let's be egotistic and celebrate." I shrugged with a lazy grin.

 Later, after I escaped just before Morgiana wrestled that ridiculously large cake out of the fridge I stepped out onto the balcony- booking at the man with long pink hair tied back into a sloppy pony tail. "Hey, Alibaba." He fretted with a weak smile, taking a long drag from his cigarette. 

"Fuck...Muu...." What the hell to I say? I knew he liked Scheherazade...but he looked completely miserable. "Do you need a hug?" 

Maybe it's because he was so painfully tall compared to me-and not to mention large- the fanalis let out a weak chuckle. "I could ask the same to you- you look terrible." A large hand reached out and ruffled my hair affectionately. "Sorry about your dad, must be horrible since you'll have to work for some other prick-"

"He's not a prick!" My face Burt's into flames. "I mean- he's nice, not that he's overly nice but he's a good boss!" I ranted nervously twiddling my fingers. "And he's..." 

He raised his eyebrow with an amused smirk. "When did you grow into a man?" 

I looked at him wide eyed. "Huh?" 

He looked back out at the city with a sigh. "You're taller." Really? "You're more level headed and mature, you didn't hesitate to offer me comfort... You've grown." He looked proud. His gaze grew solemn. "I'm sorry." 

I joined him, leaning over the railing into the depths below. "It sucks." I admitted. "And I can't do anything- no, it's more of I don't want to because..." He nodded taking another long drag. "So, you do the dirty deed yet?" I teased, and he sputtered.

With a glare he punched my shoulder. "Have you?" 

I hesitated, feeling my cheeks warm up before I nodded. His red eyes widened a little before he tossed his head back in laughter. "It's not funny!" I snapped, wrenching the smoke from between his fingers and stomping it out beneath my feet. "Ha!" 

* * *

 

**Kouen**

I stared absently out the window through the meeting, the blonde similarly kept her gaze on my father as he spoke. It made me sick- talking about this marriage as if it was some business contract- I didn't even care for her and they expected me to marry her? My eyes widened a little. When had I become so adamant about the virtues of marriage. 

I closed my eyes in an attempt to sooth the aching headache that was forming in the base of my skull. Alibaba... I wonder how he would look in white...he certainly would look becoming in a dress. My eyes snapped open, and the sound of breaking glass made me internally cringe. I made an apologetic noise as a servant hurriedly cleaned up the mess. Koumei sent me a worried glance. 

I ignored it, feigning interest in the city once again, the towering skyscrapers glowing below one of the higher floors in my building...the one I worked so hard on building. It was his birthday. The thought has been tormenting me since we went to my cabin, since my brief return for a change of clothes Kougyoku solemnly agreed to look after Little Aladdin (the Imachukk squirrel- I swear everything was humongous there) while we briefed over the the terms. 

"If I may speak out of turn, may I ask his Prince's opinion?" Scheherazade's voice reached my ear, and I looked down at the small blonde haired woman who stared up at me determinedly with fiery green eyes. Not as bright as Alibaba's- I quickly burned the thought away with a blow torch: no stop being a pervert Kouen, this is no time to get a boner because your stupid imagination started imagining Alibaba with his perfect lips- **as** I grunted. "Obsolete." 

"Indeed. But quite effective isn't it?" This was defiantly an effort to draw out the conversation, by the look on her face it looks like she was hoping for me to end this agreement. This woman didn't know a single thing about Kou.

I gave a pointed glance towards my father, who quickly shuffled out of the room- Koumei following- deeming him a safe distance I responded: "you expect me to reason with my father, why didn't you refuse the offer in the first place." 

She prused her lips. "I see..." I'm not blind. "As you know, it was to avoid war, my people's lives mean more to me than anything-" I snorted, figuring that my father wasted no time taking advantage of her feelings- "and I have interest in another." 

Surprise welled in me, and I quickly resumed my indifference. "If you would've refused, I would've supported you." I grumbled. I could still be with Alibaba if she had simply done that...maybe... I shook my head, quickly. 

She looked stunned. "Are you... Blushing?" She inquired dubiously.

Damn it Alibaba! This is all your fault too! "I...have another...also."

She blinked. "Who?" She choked out in bewilderment.

I guess there was no harm..."A...Alibaba... Salu..." If I said his last name would she recognize it? I don't want to cause him anymore humiliation.

Unfortunately, I watched in horror as she burst out laughing. 

_Fuck whatever sick and twisted humor those gods had._

"Alibaba Saluja! Is he off somewhere in a cell because he did something on the verge of lunacy?" 

"No." Were we talking about the same Alibaba. Maybe there was another Alibaba- well she had said his last name, so that obviously wasn't the case- andand Alibaba wasn't even a common name.

She blinked, "really?" She asked dubiously. "Are we talking about the same juvenile delinquent that used to hack into national security systems and switch the floodgate commands with the one for plumbing for fun?" 

It was my turn to deadpan. "He what?" That Alibaba sounded way fun-er (I don't care if that's not a word) and way more kinky...

"He didn't tell you?" 

Well there was that little tidbit when he told me about how his mother died, he killed another man, and turned into a total ass...but much less words...maybe I should've been a little nicer when I teased. "Niot much." I shrugged, with a mischievous grin. '"I suppose you'll give me sufficient blackmail material." 

_Prepare yourself Alibaba; I'm going to constantly remind you of how you mooned Morgiana after you first met._

Apparently, black mail would have to wait, for when Hakuyuu called (no I can refuse a request from my older brothers, thank you very much) to let me know that Alibaba was talking to an old friends- Muu Alexuis, who just so happened to be the object of her affections, I caught them moping on the balcony.

Kicking the fanalis's ass when he gave a reassuring pat on Alibaba's back, I growled; "hands off Rapunzel." 

"Kouen?" A teary eyed Alibaba blinked owlishly at me, and it tugged on my heart a little. 

Storming right over to him I clamped my lips onto his, ignoring his cry of surprise I licked his bottom lip, then nipped on it. "For fucks sake I'm going to get my father to call if this wedding even if I have to screw you in front of him." Whoa that came out wrong. Silencing any response with a swift kiss I tried again."well not completely, cause blue balls over here needs to marry Scheherazade, but " another kiss, "I really never told you-" another kiss"how much I love you? And we never had sex in your new bed-" another kiss, "and I really want to have sex in that bed I picked out for you." 

He laughed, an adorable blush on his cheeks. Oh yeah, he's all mine fuckers. I'm gonna have to start my own god damn fanclub. "Guess that's good- well I think the Aladdin's are in there right now" he yelped as I scooped him up into my arms- kicking the door open.

Quickly taking a hint, the blue haired males smirked. "I'll kick everyone out then, come on Chibi me!" Aladdin jumped out with wink, slamming to door behind him as I dropped him on the quilt. 

I trailed kisses down his neck, and he shivered in anticipation. "Happy birthday." I muttered as I lapped at the soft skin- Alibaba's honey milk scent invading my nostrils.

_Oh Gods help me now; I was going to completely ravish this man._


	9. That Ends So Sweet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is everlasting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, when did I start this fic? Well this is the last chapter, so I'm happy and sad that it's ending cause originally the plot was supposed to be WAY different, but I liked the way it turned out.

I sighed, glowering at my forearms and holding them together for comparison. 

I heard an exaggerated sigh, and a dark cloth obscured my vision. "You're arms are fine." I heard Kouen groaned, feeling him pull the coat off my head, catching my like in a small kiss. 

"But," I whined, "I swear one is larger than the other- see!" I held up my arms in exasperation, discretely admiring his suit that hugged his muscular figure lovingly. Damn that lucky suit.

He pointedly held my suit up with a quirked eyebrow, shaking it a little for emphasis.  _Hurry up and get dressed,_ I could heard him snap.

I dragged my feet as I groaned, obediently dressing myself. I checked my reflection in the mirror, satisfied by the slightly larger width of my shoulders. I smirked triumphantly. 

"Gets a growth spurt and suddenly thinks he can top." I heard him grumbled, the black loafers that were supposed to go on my feet (that were in my hands)somehow magically landed on the red heads shoulder. 

"You liked it! Don't lie!" I snapped, ignoring the heat in my cheeks.

He tilted his head thoughtfully, a small appreciative smile on his lips. _How endearing,_ he seemed to think.

"Come on, we'll be late to Kougyoku's wedding." I took his hand, entwining our fingers, feeling the lightness in my chest already. 

"We could just stay home." He snorted, probably thinking about sex.

"And passionately make love to each other like teenagers?" I joked, stepping out the door of our shared apartment. 

He gave me an amused glance, holding open the passenger door to his car. 

"No, it's not meowing, it's my many cry of war." I laughed, sliding into the seat and giving him a small kiss.

"It's meowing." 

"It's my victory screech."

"Meowing." 

"Mating call?" I tried, wiggling many eyebrows a little. He only snorted, but I knew he was laughing on the inside, right next to whatever else he had in that thicvk skull of his. It was mostly in the hands.

"Are you..." He paused, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. 

"Awe! Big Brother Kouen doesn't want his little sister to leave to coop! You're just a big softie aren't you?" I cooed, leaning over to give him another kiss. "Don't worry, she'll still call you when she accidentally turns all of Judal's whites pink again." I smiled reassuringly. "Isn't Muu's sister getting married too?"

"Fanalis guy with the big-"

"Okay!" I slapped my cheeks in an attempt to stop myself from blushing. 

I was met with a crushing grip and the sound of wailing when I stepped out of the car. "Big brother Alibaba!!" I looked down at Hakuryuu who was staring up at me teary eyed with his arms around my waist. "She'slooksospreetty!" He exclaimed in a rush.

"Who?"

"Morgiana!" He hiccupped again. "Can I marry her?"

"When Sinbad stops drinking, yes, then you can marry her." I watched in bemusement as those blue eyes became filled with determination and he stormed off howling the purple haired man's name. 

When I stepped through the door I was greeted by an oddly satisfied Jafar. "I think he may actually do it." He chuckled.

I glanced to where the purple haired man held up his hands in an attempt to calm the raven haired man. "That'll be the day when the Ren's grow up," I looked to Kouen, "well one did."

He rolled his eyes in response, but I could tell he was content with the praise. 

"Alibaba." Morgiana smiled, the pink spring dress she wore complimenting her nicely. 

"So, you're getting married; how's it feel." I teased, chuckling as a blush slowly formed on her cheeks. 

"I wasn't aware that you already gave your blessings." She bowed he head a little with a shy smile. 

"Well it's about time he did- I was worried you two would have sex before marriage." Damn you Kouen, no wonder your vulgar vocabulary is gone- you gave it to me!

"Don't tell me Kouen is already rubbing off on you Alibaba," Koumei teased. "It's hard enough trying to get him to work without you around."

"What are you complaining about!? You sleep like an old man!" I quipped, playfully flicking his forehead. Judging buy how well dressed he was I vcould assume that Kouha was taking care of him. 

"Alibaba!" The two oldest Ren brothers waved, walking over to us with broad smiles. "When are you two getting married? I need to see Kouen in white one day!" Hakuren laughed, clapping Kouen on the shoulder.

"I'm emo. I'm incapable of wearing bright colors." He argued with his usual deadpan expression. 

"Right, so the speedo was for shits and giggles." I muttered to myself (a nearby Masrur snorted in the middle of his conversation with Drakon), recalling the mortification when I saw the neon pink leopard spotted, offensive swimwear- to which he replied it was a gag gift from Hakuei who had a rather disturbing grin when I had asked about it. "Actually I'm scared to see what Hakuei's wedding present would be." I shuddered, the others doing the same. 

"What do you guys think the gift will be?" Sharrkan chimed in, his arm wrapped around Yamraiha who frowned at the memory of her wedding gift.

"Twenty if it's lingerie." Hakuyuu grinned.

"Ten. Fuzzy handcuffs." Kouen mused thoughtfully. 

"A neon pink leopard spotted speedo." I grinned watching Kouen's expression morph into mild horror, the Ren brother's exploding into laughter. 

"Who told you?" He snarled, his eyes already sercfhing for Kouha.

"Found it." I smirked triumphantly, feigning an innocent expression. "Fifty if it's a Genie in the lamp cosplay." The others howled in laughter at the thought of Judal and Kougyoku glowering at the skimpy clothes. 

"No, its probably worse than that with how happy she was this morning." Kouha grinned mischeviously. "But I peaked at a few." 

Kouen pulled on Kouha's ears scoldingly, ignoring the younger's cry of pskimpy. 

"Oh Alibaba!" Said subject of our conversation called. "I got you a small gift- as an apology for missing your birthday." She handed me a small silver bag, and I pulled out the skimpy top and loose, puffy pants. "Oh no! I mixed up yours and Judal's gifts! Should I switch them?" 

I was about to nod when I stopped, not holding back the grin that broke free and smiled mischievously. "Nope, this is perfect. Be sure to take pictures." 

"You're a demon." Sinbad laughed as Hakuei smiled knowingly and left to go talk to Pisti and Spartos. "I can't drink for a year now because of you."

"Good." Jafar took Sinbad's hand with a smile. 

"Now kids, careful or else Hakuei might feel the needneed to get you two lovebirds a gift." Hakuyuu teased.

Jafar rolled his eyes with a slight blush, kissing Sinbad on his cheek.Who mumbled something into the white haired man's ear. 

Eventually I watched happily, watching Kougyoku walk down the isle with her father; the two had reconnected instantly, leading to the eventual lunch with Kouen and himself- sometimes I was invited to join and I felt so happy watching Kouen talk about his day and his father tell stories of them when he and his brothers were children. 

Sometimes I wondered what that felt like. 

I stood next to Kouen, applauding as Judal looked down at Kougyoku lovingly and they finished their vows together. 

Zynab and Hassan shushed their baby when it let out a loud brup, and a Lo'lo gave a terrifying (yet somehow gentle) grin at the infant, drawing a laugh from the newborn, and Myron quickly scolded him quietly. 

Maybe I should go see Kassim and Mina.

"What's on your mind?" I felt a strong arm around my waist, and I looked up at Kouen happily.

"Thinking about my mom and dad, Kassim, Mina, Toto, Olba, and all them." I sighed, standing on my toes to kiss him on the lips. "About us too."

"Did you come to any outstanding conclusions, world wide best seller?" He teased, coaxing me into a dance. 

"Yeah," I laughed as he spun me, ignoring the wink Aladdin gave me as he danced with a shy pink haired girl in his class. "We met six years ago- danced just like this in a dingy old diner to some oldie from the nineteenth century." 

"It ain't dingy." I heard Mara grumble. 

"We did." Kouen smiled fondly leaning in for a small kiss. 

"I wrote my book three years ago, and a year before that you finally hugged your father- and no hugs won't make you any less manly, you barbarian- I actually talked to my brothers a year before that, and then I discovered that you've been taking the parts out of Amon again-"

"Alibaba." He cut me off with another gentle kiss. "You're nervous." 

"I am." I laughed, stepping into hishis warm arms. "I guess...that I was thinking if...we got married...."

I felt Kouen exhale. "For crying out loud." He took me unto his arms and I yelped in protest as he carried me to the balcony bridal style. 

I watched curiously as he took out his phone, a sweaty Kassim raising an eyebrow questioningly at us."You both realize that I'm in the middle of a match, right?"

"Look, I fucking want to break your neck sometimes, but I love Alibaba- so I'm marrying him cause he's being a dunce again." He snapped.

Kassim's eyebrows raised in amusement. "Okay, when's the wedding?" 

"Two months." 

The wrestler glanced away in thought. "Alright, I'll be there. I'll tell the others." And the call ended.

Kouen set me down, taking my head into his hands and kissing me fiercely. "Alibaba Saluja; I love you with all my heart- I don't need a ring or some shitty papers to prove it." He took my hand, guiding it over his fast beating heart.  _See what you do to me?_

"Kouen." I smiled, knocking my forehead into his affectionately.

"Screw your mom for drilling those traditions into you." He grumbled. "Imagine the gifts Hakuei will bring."

I shuddered. "Imagine what Toto will bring." 

He stepped back, eyes wide with horror. "Can't we not invite her?"

"That's manslaughter." I winced at the memory of one of our recent spars. "Come on, they'll start opening the gifts soon." I took his hand, leading him back inside to the after party. 

"What the hell is this!" Judal howled as a cluster of thongs dangled helplessly in his hands.

I exploded into laughter, holding my sides in pain when they started to hurt- well until Kouen stormed over to Judal, shoved his actual gift into his hands and shoved the thongs into their bag and shoving it into my hands. "No refunds." He grinned.

_Oh, beloved deities of love, you gave me a demon._

Defeated, I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my hands on his chest. "Thanks love." 

"You're welcome." He whispered. A hand running through my hair adoringly.

This was nice- I could stay like this forever. 

"Get a room!" Muu laughed teasingly.

Kouen's grin grew as he once again swept me off my feet, and strode towards the door. 

"I hate you all!" 

I spotted Aladdin Jr tiptoeing closer to the cake and couldn't help but laugh as it devoured the icing hungrily.

This; its my life, and I couldn't have asked for a better one.


End file.
